Lights! Camera! Action! Loveless Style!
by Chibi Ally
Summary: Ritsuka, Yayoi, and Yuiko are all adopted by an evil film producer who is horrible to them. After he is out of the picture they believe their lives can only get better but being stars will prove to be far more challenging than it seems. Rated M
1. Oshirosan's New Children

**I DO NOT OWN LOVELESS! ALL RIGHTS TO THIS STORY GO TO YUN KOUGA!**

**I have a key to my stories. Things in bold are my words. **_Italic words_** are thoughts people are thinking. If it's not known whose thinking it I'll explain.**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER ONE**

"Ritsuka-kun!" Yuiko said running over to him hold her jar. She had finally caught the butterfly in a glass jar. "Look!"

"It's beautiful Yuiko," Ritsuka said without looking up from his book. He was wearing glasses (which he only used for reading).

"I got one too!" Yayoi shouted holding up his jar. The children sat outside the orphanage.

Yuiko had been there two years, ever since her parents were killed in a plane crash while heading to pick her up from a up class private school. Upon their death, she was sent here. There were no other relatives to take care of her, and though her parents had been rich, she hadn't inherited any of the money.

Yayoi had been there four years. He never knew his father, but his mother had taken ill and passed away. He had an uncle, who after two weeks had gotten sick of him, so he sent him to live at the orphanage. Where he had been ever since.

Ritsuka (of the three) had been there the longest. He had been there since he was two, since a mysterious fire killed his father, and older brother. After their deaths his mother had become extremely violent, and was sent to a psychiatric ward. Ritsuka had been here ever since his mother had been taken away by tall men wearing white coats.

They were the only three orphans at the moment, but that was about to change. It change when…

"Ritsuka-kun do you want— Ah!" Yuiko's hat had blown off her head, and smiling she called. "Be right back Ritsuka-kun!"

She took off running after it, and caught the hat. Ritsuka looked up from his book in time to see Yuiko turn around waving to him from the middle of the street. Ritsuka glanced down the road. A limo was heading straight for her.

"Yuiko Move!" he shouted.

She starred at him a puzzled expression on her face. She wasn't going to move…damn girl!

Ritsuka got to his feet running forward he jumped over the fence and pulled Yuiko back onto the sidewalk before the limo hit her. The car came to a screeching halt, and Yuiko laid on top of him starring down.

"Ritsuka-kun," she said blushing.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Uh-huh," she said climbing off of him. Ritsuka got to his feet.

Yayoi ran over to the fence. "You guys alright."

They nodded.

The limo door opened and out stepped a very large and fat man. He was going bald, and wore a suit worth more than Rituska's entire wardrobe. The man rushed over. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine," Yuiko said.

"Me too," Ritsuka said.

"Good, I was afraid…well…If you're alright…" he turned, but then turned back. "You…how old are you three?"

"Twelve," Yuiko said.

"Twelve," Yayoi said.

"Eleven," Ritsuka answered.

"My my," he said. "That's perfect! You three, I need to speak to your parents."

"Uh…you can speak to Yasuda-san. She runs the orphanage where we live," Yuiko said.

"Well…you're all orphans then?" the man said.

"Yeah," Yuiko said.

"That's perfect, I wouldn't mind adopting all three of you!"

"WHAT!" Yuiko gasped.

"I am a very rich and powerful man, I assure you I can afford it!" he said.

"That means…Rituska-kun, Yayoi-kun…you would be my brothers!" she said happily.

"Whoa, you don't just nearly hit a couple of kids and suddenly want to adopt them," Ritsuka said.

"Don't be rude to our new Daddy!" Yuiko snapped. She turned to him. "You…you really want to adopt us!?"

"Of course, let me speak to Yasuda-san, and I'll take you all home tonight."

"AHH!" Yuiko said grabbing his hand and half dragging the man inside.

"Don't you think this is weird?" Ritsuka asked Yayoi.

"Of course," he said. "But…it's not every day a rich guy decides he wants to adopt you. I would count our blessings and leave it alone."

"I don't know…it's just…"

"Beside," Yayoi interupted. "We were all worried about being separated, and…if this is real…we won't be."

"Shit like this just dosen't happen," Ritsuka said.

Yayoi shrugged and went inside, and after a second Ritsuka followed.

* * *

It must have been the fasted adoption in the history of adoptions…because an hour later, the papers had been signed and their stuff had been packed (excluding their cloths) the man said he would by them new cloths. Ritsuka guessed when you have money everything you do could be fast…

They climbed in the back of the limo and the drive started heading out.

"If…you're going to be our new father…then…shouldn't we…shouldn't we know your name?" Yayoi asked.

"Of course, my name is Oshiro Iwao," he said. "I'm a millionare, and part time film producer. I'm sure you've guessed that I have other intentions with you three, than just making you my children. I want to make you three stars!"

Stars?

Yuiko's eyes seemed to light up at the word.

There it was…the catch, there was always a catch.

"The film I'm producing is called Loveless, and you three fit the criteria perfectly!"

"We're going to be in a movie!?" Yuiko said smiling.

"That's right sweet heart!" he said grinning. "You three are going to be famous. Everyone is going to know your names! By the way…what are your names?"

_He adopted us and he dosen't even know our names_!? Ritsuka thought furiosuly.

"I'm Hawatari Yuiko!" Yuiko said.

"Shioiri Yayoi," Yayoi said grinning. He looked happy.

Ritsuka stared at him…it was his turn now he guessed. "Aoyagi Ritsuka."

Oshiro

"WRONG!" he said.

Wrong? How was that wrong? It was their names!

"Your last names are now my last name!" he said. "Oshiro."

They stared at him.

"C'mon, I want to hear your names…"

"Uh…Oshiro Yuiko," Yuiko said nervously.

Oshiro-san nodded then looked at Yayoi.

"Oshiro Yayoi," he said.

Oshiro-san nodded approvingly. Then he turned to Ritsuka.

"Can't we decide whether we want to take your name?" Ritsuka asked.

"No, you are my children now…you will do what I tell you, and you're taking my name," he said. "Now…what was your name again?"

"Ritsuka," Ritsuka answered.

"Good, now say your full name."

"…"

"Say your full name!"

"Oshiro Ritsuka."

"Good. You three are going to love your new home," he said smiling as the limo drove on.

* * *

**Thus Chapter One ends. It was just something I thought of while working today...**

**...let me know if it's good or not...**

**...though you might need another chapter to know for sure...**

**Oh well...reviews please! XD**


	2. Who's Your Daddy?

**I DO NOT OWN LOVELESS! ALL RIGHTS TO THIS STORY GO TO YUN KOUGA!**

**I have a key to my stories. Things in bold are my words. **_Italic words_** are thoughts people are thinking. If it's not known whose thinking it I'll explain.**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER TWO**

"Oh my God!" Yuiko gasped when they entered the mansion which was Oshiro-san's home. The place was amazing! This must have been how movie stars lived! Everything was made of marble, and it looked like a museum. The place was very cold, everything looked like it wasn't worth their lives to break.

"Thank you! Oshiro-san!" Yuiko said turning around.

He walked over to her taking a few strands of her hair between his fingers. "Please, call me Daddy."

That was weird. It wasn't the fact that he had said that, but it was more the way he said it. This sounded more like he was talking to a girlfriend rather than his newly adopted daughter. What else was weird was that he didn't use the Japanese word for father when saying this. Ritsuka didn't know much English, but he knew Daddy, was an informal word for father. _Oh this guys sick_, he thought to himself.

"Thank you Daddy!" she said happily, completely oblivious.

"Now, follow me children," he said leading the way upstairs.

He led them to three rooms, all in the same hallway. "Yuiko, this is your room," he said opening the door, Yuiko ran inside of the room where mostly everything was pink. There were tons of stuffed animals and Ritsuka was sure if people could get into Yuiko's fantasy land, this place would be it. There were no window, but a Queen size, four poster bed with pink silk curtains that could be closed around it. Though Ritsuka noticed something the others had not. Her door locked from the outside.

"Oh, Daddy! Thank you!" Yuiko said. She ran over to her new bed jumping upon it laughing. Ritsuka shooks his head.

"Yayoi, this over here is your room," Oshiro said opening the door.

This room was also large, with many expensive things. There was King size bed, and a large book shelves along the walls. This place was very fancy and he didn't think there was anything in this room that cost less that five hundred dollars. His room locked from the outside as well.

"Wow!" Yayoi said and he walked in to go and explore it further.

"What do you say Yayoi?"

"Thank you Daddy," he said dropping his bag on the floor.

"Ritsuka," Oshiro said turning to him. "This is your room." He turned the knob, but before the door opened completely he noticed that (like the other's bedroom doors) his too locked from the outside…

The inside of the room was very large, with a king size bed. The floor was marble, and the walls were dark. The place reminded him of an extremely fancy hotel room.

"What do you say Ritsuka?"

"Thanks," he said dully.

Oshiro-san walked over to Ritsuka grabbing a few strands of his hair. "You're to call me Daddy too Ritsuka," he said softly.

* * *

"Sou-chan!" Kio called excitedly running down the hallway, and out onto the back porch. "Sou-chan!"

"What!?" Soubi asked from the hot tub where he was watching a big screen TV with two other supermodels at his side.

"We've been asked to star in a movie!" Kio said holding up an envelope.

"I'm always being asked to star in a movie," Soubi said dully.

It was true. Soubi and Kio were two of the most popular male supermodels to ever appear in magazines. They were the men teenage girls screamed and drooled over during sleepovers. Though Soubi didn't like actors, and therefore did not wish to be one.

"I know," Kio said. "But this…is an Oshiro production."

Oshiro had never produced films before, but he was a man you just did not refuse. One because he paid extremely well, and two, because he could literally destroy careers by making a single phone call.

"Well, that's different then," Soubi said. "Have the servants pack our bags."

Kio smiled excitedly and ran out.

"Oooh, you're going to be a movie star now too!" said the woman beside him. "That's hot!"

* * *

**I sure pick the weirdest stories to write huh? XD**

**Oh well, here it is. Chapter 2.**


	3. Bigest Fan!

**I DO NOT OWN LOVELESS! ALL RIGHTS TO THIS STORY GO TO YUN KOUGA!**

**I have a key to my stories. Things in bold are my words. **_Italic words_** are thoughts people are thinking. If it's not known whose thinking it I'll explain.**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER THREE**

Ritsuka stared at the man, wondering if his limits should be tested so early upon meeting him. "Sorry…Daddy," he said.

Oshiro nodded. "That's it," he said. Slowly he reached up pulling Ritsuka's glasses off his face, he set them in Ritsuka's hand. "And I don't want to see these on your face again."

With that he left the room. Ritsuka looked down at his glasses, he only needed them for reading, and wouldn't have been wearing them then if he hadn't forgotten he had them on. He sat them on the bed side table and sat down on what was to be his new bed. It was very soft and fluffy. Not at all like the beds at the orphanage, which were all so hard you may as well have slept on the floor.

Ritsuka laid back onto the bed starring up at the ceiling. This was going to be some adventure…

* * *

The next morning Ritsuka and the others came downstairs, and sat at a very long wooden table. Oshiro sat down as soon as he emerged from the kitchen.

"We are having oatmeal and wheat toast with honey butter today," he said. "And when that's done I have some people coming over to fit you for cloths."

"New cloths," Yuiko said. Her face going slightly red with excitement, and she looked down at the bowl which was brought to her by one of the servants.

The door bell rang, and Oshiro stood up. "If you'll excuse me, I'm expecting guests."

Oshiro walked out of the dining room and headed to the door. He opened it personally, which he normally did not do, but these were very important guests.

"Ah, hello Agatsuma-san, Kaidou-san!" he said bowing to them.

Agatsuma-san only nodded back.

The kids could only hear what was going on from the next room, and Yuiko looked like she was about to fall out of her chair.

"What?" Ritsuka asked.

"Did…did he just say Agatsuma-san, and Kaidou-san?" she asked.

"I think so," Yayoi said.

"Oh wow!" she gasped.

"Why?" Ritsuka asked.

"They're only the two hottest guys to ever grace a teen magazine," Yuiko said.

Ritsuka supposed if he were a girl, he would know this fact. Though, he personally hadn't heard either of those names until today.

"So who—"

"Shhh!" Yuiko hissed. "They're talking!"

The children climbed out of their chairs and headed to the wall, where they peaked around. Ritsuka being the youngest and the smallest got stuck on bottom while they looked.

Agatsuma-san was a tall blonde man with long hair. The other was Kaidou-san, who had short blonde hair. Both men wore glasses. Ritsuka stared at them as they entered the house.

"So where do we drop our stuff off?" Kaidou-san asked.

"Upstairs, come, I'll show you," Oshiro said leading the way.

"Do you think he's adopting them too?" Yuiko asked.

"Don't be stupid they're adults," Yayoi said.

Kio followed Oshiro up stairs, but Soubi stayed where he was. He walked over glancing at some paintings on the wall.

Yuiko kept trying to get closer without appearing to do so, but in the process she was squishing Rituska and Yayoi further and further into the wall until…

"Ahh!"

All three of them came toppling into the room. Agatsuma-san turned as the kids struggled to climb off each other.

"Well hello there," he said walking over to them. "And who are you three?"

"We're Oshiro-san's kids!" Yuiko said immediately.

"Really, I didn't know he had children," Soubi said.

"I'm Hawa…I'm Oshiro Yuiko," she said.

"Oshiro Yuiko," Agatsuma said smiling.

"I…I have every magazine that's ever featured your picture or an article about you!" Yuiko said.

"Really?" he answered.

"I'm your biggest fan Agatsuma-san!" she said.

"Well, I think my biggest fan should call me Soubi," he said. Yuiko looked like she was going to faint.

"So, what are you doing here Soubi?" asked Yayoi.

"I'm hear to act in this new series Oshiro-san's started. And you can call me Agatsuma-san," he said turning his back on them, he headed up stairs after Kio and Oshiro.

"Wow," Yayoi said. "A bit stuck up huh?"

"Who cares, he can afford to be," she said in awe.

Ritsuka watched as Soubi disappeared from sight, and then followed the other two back to the breakfast table.

* * *

"Here is your room," Oshiro-san said opening a pair of double doors. It was like a mini apartment inside. It had it's own kitchen, and living room. Even a balcony, with two bedrooms just to the side of the balcony doors.

"I hope this will be enough during your stay."

"Oh yeah!" Kio said excitedly. He had spotted the mini bar.

"It will be sufficient," Soubi said. "How about we see the script for this TV series you're writing?"

"Oh of course, I've left scripts for you on the table. It really is quite an amazing tale, I hope you will enjoy reading it as much as you will acting in it."

"I'm sure I will," Soubi lied.

He walked to the table grabbing one he flipped it open, and started reading. Episode One was going to be called Breathless.

Kio opened up a beer as Oshiro closed the door behind him as he left. Kio flipped and landed on the sofa besides Soubi. "So, what's it about?" he asked.

"So far, a kid shows up to his first day of class and the girl who's trying to be his friend only speaks in the third person."

"Wow, how interesting," Kio lied chugging a few drinks out of the can. "Skip to something interesting!"

Soubi flipped through a little further, and read. "Huh?"

"Huh what?" Kio asked.

"I kiss a child," Soubi said.

"WHAT!" Kio said ripping the script from him. "Oh…well, what do you have going on with that character? None of these characters have names; they're all just numbered…"

"I guess one of Oshiro's boys will play him. I wonder which…"

"Oshiro's boys?"

"Yeah, he has kids."

"Since when?"

"Since now I guess," Soubi said shrugging.

"Damn, this is gonna be some crazy shit huh?" Kio said skimming through the rest of the script.

"What character number was I assigned?" he asked flipping to the front that said the cast listing. "Hey! I'm not even in the first episode! What a rip off!"

After a moment or two more of reading, Kio turned to him. "You have to kiss some kid named Ritsuka."

* * *

Ritsuka and the others were told to go to their rooms and wait for the fitter. He sat on his bed starring up at the ceiling, and when his door opened about six people walked in.

"Hello, my name is Gokurakuin Itsuki, and these ladies here are my assistants," the guy said upon entering. "Now stand up, get in the middle of the room."

Ritsuka did as he was told, and Itsuki began taking measurements. "Oh I know just the kinds of things you'd look good in," he said. "Now about this hair!"

"My hair?" Ritsuka said.

"Yes, what do you say we cut it short and tint it blue?"

"We'll discuss that after his filming is over, he needs black hair for the screen," Oshiro said from the doorway.

"Right!" Gokurakuin-san said nodding.

"I want his cloths tight," Oshiro said. "Nothing too baggy, it won't look good on him."

"That's exactly what I was thinking!" Gokurakuin-san said happily.

After another twenty minutes of Oshiro and Gokurakuin deciding everything for him, they left talking about how all Yuiko's cloths would have to be extra specially made due to her breast size. Ritsuka laid down on his bed, and Oshiro peaked in.

"I almost forgot here is a copy of the script for episode one. To avoid confusion, your name will also be your character's name. I don't have time to come up with that," he left the script on a table by the door, and left.

Ritsuka got up grabbing the script, and went back to sit on the bed. The characters were numbered but there was a list at the beginning on who played what number. Ritsuka skimmed the selection and read that he had a kissing scene in the first episode! He was to kiss character number 6. Ritsuka flipped back to the front of the book, and found beside the number 6 was Agatsuma-san's name…

Ritsuka's face went red immediately.

* * *

**Next chapter is done! Yea! XD**

**I hope you're enjoying the story.**


	4. Cast Party Part 1

**I DO NOT OWN LOVELESS! ALL RIGHTS TO THIS STORY GO TO YUN KOUGA!**

**I have a key to my stories. Things in bold are my words. **_Italic words_** are thoughts people are thinking. If it's not known whose thinking it I'll explain.**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER FOUR**

A few days later Oshiro decided to host a Cast Party which was held before the making of the Pilot. All the actors were to be there, and Oshiro picked out their cloths for the evening as he had every day since they arrive. They were not permitted to wear anything but what he picked out for them. Thus Yuiko had been stuck wearing school girl skirts, and thigh high stockings.

"Welcome!" Oshiro said to his guests as they came in. "Please enjoy the food and make yourselves at home."

Ritsuka was standing off to the side with Yuiko and Yayoi. They hadn't got a chance to talk alone in quite some time, and Ritsuka took this opportunity to voice his opinions about Daddy.

"He's sick, I mean, look what he has you wearing Yuiko," he said starring at her skimpy outfit.

"I like Daddy," she said. "He's been so kind to us! We would still be at the orphanage with Yasuda-san doing chores."

"I agree with Ritsuka," Yayoi said. "The guys…creepy."

"You two just don't know how to accept an old man's kindness!" she snapped.

"How are my children doing today?" Oshiro asked bounding over to them.

"Fine Daddy," they all chimed together.

"Now, greet our guests, you'll be working with them for some time on this series so get to know them well," he said going over and fixing Ritsuka's tie, before turning to Yuiko and running his fingers through her hair so it fell a different way. He walked over to Yayoi and took off his glasses placing them in his breast pocked. "Have fun kids," he said before walking away.

Yayoi took his glasses and put them back on. Yuiko gave him a stern look.

"What?" he asked. "I can't see much without these."

"So, which one of you two is Ritsuka?" said a voice from behind them.

They turned to find Agatsuma-san standing there.

"I am," Ritsuka said.

"Ah, you and I need to have a talk," he said taking Ritsuka's hand and walking away with him. Yuiko looked pissed.

* * *

Kio sat at the bar ordering his 2nd drink from that bartender.

"Don't you think you've had enough?" asked the bartender.

"I've only had one!" Kio snapped. "Not counting the six I had up stairs."

"Can I sit here?" asked a nervous woman with glasses.

"Sure," Kio said. "What's your name?"

"Shinonome Hitomi," the woman said. "I was casted to play the teacher in Loveless."

"Well I'm Kaidou Kio," he said. "I was casted to play the perverts best friend."

"Oh…I see," she said. "I…I don't normally do this…acting…I was a teacher at the middle school here in town and…well…Oshiro-san showed up asking me to be in this new series."

"Well, I'm glad," Kio said. "It's nice to see some pretty faces here."

* * *

Ritsuka was led to the balcony by Soubi who turned around to look at him.

"Ritsuka, I strive for precision in everything I do. I normally don't act, but do to circumstances out of my control I've been given this part, and I intend to play it perfectly."

"Okay," Ritsuka said shrugging.

"I will practice my lines extensively to make sure I get them down—"

"Perfectly, I get it," Ritsuka said rather rudely.

"Which means I'm not going to have my career ruined by an eleven year old, do you understand. I practice everything, including the scenes."

"So?"

"The kissing scene as well," he said.

"I am not kissing you!" Ritsuka snapped slightly embarrassed. "I don't care what the script says!"

"You have to, or you won't get paid. I understand, it's weird, we're both men. But we must look past that and do what is right for the series, so our parts will be perfect. We can start practicing now if you like."

"What no way!" Ritsuka said, a mini freak out taking place in his brain.

"You've never kissed anyone before have you?" Soubi asked.

"No…but…"

"Well, you certainly don't want your first kiss caught on film, it can be sloppy if you don't know what you're doing," Soubi said walking over to him trapping Ritsuka at the corner of the balcony. "Don't worry Ritsuka, you're in good hands."

Soubi placed his hand on the back of Ritsuka's head tilting it back.

"Agats—" Ritsuka's words were drowned as Soubi brought his lips down to meet Ritsuka's and the boys eyes widened with shock. Soubi's tongue slipped into his moth and Ritsuka made to pull back, only Soubi's hand prevented this. Breathing was challenge, and Ritsuka stole some air and chance he got when Soubi's lips parted his. When he finally pulled back Ritsuka's eyes were wide, his face tinted with red.

"Remember that expression Ritsuka, you'll need to make that exact one for the cameras. Oh, and breathe through your nose next time," he said before disappearing through the balcony doors and back to the party.

* * *

**He he! Reviews please if you want this continued, and updated quickly. Let me know what you think of the story so far. XD**


	5. Cast Party Part 2

**I DO NOT OWN LOVELESS! ALL RIGHTS TO THIS STORY GO TO YUN KOUGA!**

**I have a key to my stories. Things in bold are my words. **_Italic words_** are thoughts people are thinking. If it's not known whose thinking it I'll explain.**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER FIVE**

"Are you shitin' me!?" Ritsuka said in a disbelieving undertone. Had he really just had his first kiss, with a guy!? Ritsuka whipped his mouth off on his sleeve. That had not happened!

Taking a deep breath he headed back to the party.

* * *

Hitomi blushed at Kio's words.

"So," he said looking up at the two ears on top of her head. "Never found Mr. Right."

Her face suddenly went red.

"Oh…I'm sorry. Miss Right."

"Ah! No…no…I'm…I'm straight…I…I just…no, Mr. Right hasn't come along," she said softly her ears falling.

"Good thing for me too!" Oshiro said from behind her, making her jump.

"It took me forever to find an adult teacher who still had her ears!" Oshiro said happily.

"Excuse me, I was just wondering," said a voice from behind Oshiro. Misaki stood there a puzzled expression on her face. "Why…why dose my character have to be such a bitch?"

"You're playing an insane mother, I mean, I found you on the street yelling at your boyfriend. Don't worry, I know you can play a psycho bitch very well," Oshiro said.

"What did you call—"

Oshiro turned. Seimei had walked through the door hanging up his coat.

"There you are! It took me a long time to track you down young man," Oshiro said walking over to him and shaking his hand.

"Uh, hi," Seimei said.

"Well, please, go and enjoy the party," Oshiro said.

* * *

Ritsuka walked over to Yuiko and Yayoi, looking mortified.

"What happened?" Yuiko asked.

"He kissed me," Ritsuka said.

"WHA!" Yuiko gasped. "HE KISSED YOU!"

"Yes, and keep your voice down!" Ritsuka snapped.

"Why?" Yayoi asked.

"Said he wanted our kiss to be perfect for the show."

"WHA!" Yuiko gasped. "YOU KISS HIM IN THE SHOW!?"

"Are you really the only one who hasn't read the script yet!?" Ritsuka snapped.

* * *

"Everyone! May I have your attention please!"

The actors turned to Oshiro who was grinning broadly.

"We start filming the pilot tomorrow, and I just want to say good luck to all of you! Now, some of you have ears, some of you do not. If you have ears I would like to point out that you will be fired immediately from the show should you loose them. I took special care in deciding who would have ears and who would not. Some of you may loose your ears as the story progresses, but if you do so before I need you to then…again, you will be fired."

Natsuo and Youji, (who were sitting not too far away from Oshiro) looked pissed.

"Also, you're not allowed to change your appearance during filming. No dying your hair, no getting piercing of any kind, I want all of you exactly as you are now for the entire filming sessions. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes," all the actors chimed together.

"Good, enjoy your party and the free food," he said. "I have some business to take care of up stairs. Feel free to page me should you need me."

With that Oshiro left, and the atmosphere in the room got considerably less tense.

* * *

The party continued for a few more hours, until Oshiro came back downstairs and pointed out that everyone needed to get some sleep for filming the following day.

One by one they left, until it was just Oshiro's children and Soubi and Kio who remained.

"Well, that went well," Oshiro said.

"Indeed."

"So, I hope you and Soubi are getting to know each other," Oshiro said looking at Ritsuka. "You two are the main love interest of this little story."

"We practiced our kiss for the first episode already," Soubi said.

Kio (who had been taking a drink) spit up the beer and glared at Soubi.

"Well make sure you have it down perfectly, this series is going to be a hit!" Oshiro said. Money signs appearing in his eyes.

* * *

**Let me clarify now. Seimei will not turn out to be Ritsuka's real brother, and Misaki will not turn out to be Ritsuka's mother. These people were all hired to play in the movie, and are only related in the show. Yes the people do have ears outside the film. XD**

**Hope that puts an end to things that might have been confusing in the future.**


	6. Filming The Pilot

**I DO NOT OWN LOVELESS! ALL RIGHTS TO THIS STORY GO TO YUN KOUGA!**

**I have a key to my stories. Things in bold are my words. **_Italic words_** are thoughts people are thinking. If it's not known whose thinking it I'll explain.**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER SIX**

An uproar of laughter erupted around the class room, and a girl not too far off turned to Yuiko.

"Yuiko!" she called. "You talk to him."

Yuiko gasped, "You want Yuiko to?"

"Get his cell number and email address too!" shouted another girl.

They heard the door to the classroom open and Yuiko turned as their teacher and Ritsuka walked in. Yuiko's face when red when Ritsuka turned to face the class.

The teacher finished writing on the board and turned around to face the students. "This is Aoyagi Ritsuka-kun!" She looked around. "Everyone, please get along with him! Umm…the one next to Hawatari-sen is vacant. Aoyagi-kun, please sit there."

Ritsuka headed over to his seat, as the teacher called, "Okay! I'm starting the lesson! Page 46 in the text book. Continuing from where we left off. Honda-kun got a telescope from his father as a present and saw a U.F.O."

"Hey," Ritsuka said dully, making Yuiko jump and turn to him. "Show me your text book."

She giggled nervously, "Of course! Here you go!" He reached over placing it on the desk showing a good angle of the too tight white top she was wearing, which showed way too much of her chest.

She sat back blushing. "I'm Yuiko! Hawatari Yuiko, that is! You can just call me Yuiko!"

"I won't," Ritsuka said dully. She looked kind of shocked.

"Why not?" she asked. "Why not? Why not? You should call me Yuiko!"

The teacher broke her chalk as she was writing from the sudden outburst. All the students turned to stare at her, and her face lit up, embarrassed.

The teacher continued. "I'm writing down the parts we haven't learned yet, so everyone make sure to copy it down!"

"Hey, Ritsuka-kun?" Yuiko whispered.

He glared over at her.

"Umm…umm…I don't remember my line!" Yuiko said blushing. Everyone sighed. This was the tenth time now.

"CUT!" shouted the Director. One of the extras grabbed a copy of the script and handed it to Yuiko who looked up her line. "Oh…okay, I have it now. Thank you!"

"Are we ready now?" the director asked.

Yuiko nodded.

"Alright take it from Why not," he said. The teacher grabbed a new piece of chalk so it could be broken again. "Ready…and ACTION!"

"Why not?" she asked. "Why not? Why not? You should call me Yuiko!"

The teacher broke her chalk as she was writing from the sudden outburst. All the students turned to stare at her, and her face lit up, embarrassed.

The teacher continued. "I'm writing down the parts we haven't learned yet, so everyone make sure to copy it down!"

"Hey, Ritsuka-kun?" Yuiko whispered.

He glared over at her.

"Umm…Ritsuka-kun, do you have a cell phone? What's your number? Tell me your email address too!"

"I don't have one," Ritsuka stated simply. Yuiko turned to him. "Why not?"

Though without waiting for an answer she continued. "Then are there any idols you like?" she asked.

The director hit his head. She had completely skipped one of Ritsuka's lines, but shrugging he decided to just film on.

"Yuiko likes Goma-chan," Yuiko said. "Goma-chan's cute isn't she? Hey, do you like Goma-chan?"

Ritsuka turned, "Why are you asking me things like that?"

"Well," Yuiko said blushing slightly. "Everyone told me to ask you."

The students in front of her turned looking shocked she had rated them out.

"Ritsuka-kun…because you're cool."

"Hey Yuiko," said one of the girls in front of her. "You're the one who said he was cool!"

The other girl spoke up suddenly. "And what do you mean, everyone told you to ask?"

The teacher turned around. "Everyone were in the middle of the lesson," she said.

"What a pain Yuiko is."

"She's so annoying."

"So you're their errand girl?" said Ritsuka suddenly. "The ones using you are idiots, but you're a bigger idiot for being used.

Yuiko gasped.

"I hate idiotic girls," Ritsuka snapped, hand her the text he borrowed. "Have it back."

Yuiko took the book into her hands blushing from embarrassment. "Yuiko's…an idiot?"

Tears suddenly came to her eyes, and she stood up crying a stream of violent and very loud tears.

One of the extras came to her side. "Don't cry Yuiko."

"Making a girl cry, you're awful," snapped another.

The third extra chimed in, "Why'd you have to send her into a crying fit for?"

"And…CUT!" shouted the Director. "That was beautiful Yuiko, I can't tell you how happy it makes me that you can cry on cue."

She blushed slightly at the complement.

"And Ritsuka you didn't forget a single line!" the director said.

"Why should I, you just memorize and read," Ritsuka said shrugging.

* * *

They took a break for lunch, and because it was such a nice day everyone went outside. Oshiro had had a servant send lunches with them, but Ritsuka and the others didn't have a clue what kind of food was in the box, and nor did they care to try it. Yuiko kept picking odds and ends out of her box and throwing it to some birds a few feet away.

"So, not hungry are we?" Soubi asked sitting on the ground next to them.

"Not for this," Yayoi said picking up was looked dangerously like an octopus tentacle.

"You three are more than welcome to split my lunch," Soubi said. He handed them a bag with a box of freshly made noodles, it was even still warm.

"Oh wow!" Yuiko said. "Where did you buy this?"

"Buy it? I made it."

"You're a model, and you cook!" she gasped blushing.

"What will you eat then?" Ritsuka asked.

"I'm not very hungry," Soubi said getting to his feet he left to go back over and talk to the grown ups.

"Model huh?" Ritsuka said watching him walk away. "He doesn't look much like a model to me."

He turned forward only to find a picture of a half naked Soubi right in his face!

"Ah!" he gasped pushing the magazine that Yuiko had shoved towards him away. "What was that for?"

"I wanted you to see that he really was a model," Yuiko said. She held the magazine farther away. Soubi was sitting on a sandy beach, his shirt off, the sun hitting him just right, and all he wore were the tight, black pair of jeans that he was modeling. The brand name of the jeans was printed in big letters at the bottom of the page.

Ritsuka felt his face going slightly red, and he quickly turned away.

"Ritsuka, we have to film you and Soubi's scene now," the director said.

That wasn't helping Ritsuka's face get less red.

* * *

"You call this making memories?" Soubi asked standing on the other side of a picnic table across from Ritsuka who sat there holding a camera.

"That's right. I'll print them out later. Don't throw them away Soubi."

"Since we're enjoying ourselves, let's talk for awhile," he said. "Wouldn't that create more memories?"

"No!" Ritsuka snapped. "Without pictures I'll forget! Not just who I am, but my very existence."

"How can that be? You won't forget," Soubi said.

"I'll forget," Ritsuka corrected him. "It's no use making memories with people who mean nothing to me. You're Seimei's friend, Soubi…so that means a lot to me."

He looked up at Soubi. "But, to think that Seimei has an adult friend…"

"Oh. Ears?" Soubi said softly. Ritsuka looked down blushing slightly.

"Don't worry, even though I don't have ears, I won't do anything." Just then Soubi leaned across the picnic table placing both hands on either side of Ritsuka's face.

"Strength, give me strength," Soubi said in words barely above a whisper.

Ritsuka could smell cigarettes on his breath. Soubi leaned down, closer…closer…and…Ritsuka panicked putting the camera up, and Soubi's lips fell onto the lens.

"CUT!" shouted the director. "Ritsuka what are you doing!? That scene was going perfectly!"

"I…uh…sorry," Ritsuka said.

"Damn," the director cursed. "Alright take it up from where Soubi says, wouldn't that create more memories…"

Soubi stood up taking a few steps back.

"Alright…and…ACTION!"

"Wouldn't that create more memories?" Soubi asked.

"No!" Ritsuka snapped. "Without pictures I'll forget! Not just who I am, but my very existence."

"How can that be? You won't forget," Soubi said.

"I'll forget," Ritsuka corrected him. "It's no use making memories with people who mean nothing to me. You're Seimei's friend, Soubi…so that means a lot to me."

He looked up at Soubi. "But, to think that Seimei has an adult friend…"

"Oh. Ears?" Soubi said softly. Ritsuka looked down blushing slightly.

"Don't worry, even though I don't have ears, I won't do anything." Just then Soubi leaned across the picnic table placing both hands on either side of Ritsuka's face.

"Strength, give me strength," Soubi said in words barely above a whisper.

He leaned down, closer…closer…and…Ritsuka panicked again lowering his head, and Soubi's lips hit his forehead.

"CUT! Ritsuka, please, I don't want to do this scene all day!" the director snapped.

"Sorry," Ritsuka said blushing. His mind kept drifting back to the balcony where Soubi had kissed him. He couldn't imagine doing that in front of the camera!

"Once again, from where I said," the Director snapped.

Soubi took a few steps back, turning around.

"ACTION!" shouted the director.

"Wouldn't that create more memories?" Soubi asked.

"No!" Ritsuka snapped. "Without pictures I'll forget! Not just who I am, but my very existence."

"How can that be? You won't forget," Soubi said.

"I'll forget," Ritsuka corrected him. "It's no use making memories with people who mean nothing to me. You're Seimei's friend, Soubi…so that means a lot to me."

He looked up at Soubi. "But, to think that Seimei has an adult friend…"

"Oh. Ears?" Soubi said softly. Ritsuka looked down blushing slightly.

"Don't worry, even though I don't have ears, I won't do anything." Just then Soubi leaned across the picnic table placing both hands on either side of Ritsuka's face.

"Strength, give me strength," Soubi said in words barely above a whisper.

Here it was, Soubi leaned down, closer…closer…and…Ritsuka started to panic again. He thought, turning away would be his best choice of action, but Soubi's hands held his head firmly. Soubi was determined to get the shot right.

Their lips touched…but it wasn't like the kiss on the balcony…it was peck…Soubi had freaked Ritsuka out for nothing. Soubi pulled back smiling, and Ritsuka stared up at him blushing.

"CUT! Ritsuka, you're supposed to pull away after that! Remember!?"

"Oh, yeah, sorry," Ritsuka said.

"Just take it from the part where you pull away, ACTION!"

* * *

They continued filming different scenes, and by the end of the day Ritsuka, Yuiko, were beat. Yayoi didn't have any scenes that day, but he had still wanted to come along and see the set. The limo came by to pick them and Soubi up so they could go back home.

"That was an interesting shoot," Soubi said lighting his cigarette inside the limo.

"You're a model that smokes," Ritsuka said eying him.

"Yes," he answered. "So."

"So, don't that shit turn your teeth yellow? How can you be a model with yellow teeth?" Ritsuka asked.

"It's called toothpaste," Soubi said smiling.

"Ugh," Ritsuka folded his arms turning away, and Yuiko moved to sit by Soubi blushing.

* * *

**Yea, here is another chapter! I hope you enjoyed it!**


	7. True Colors

**I DO NOT OWN LOVELESS! ALL RIGHTS TO THIS STORY GO TO YUN KOUGA!**

**I have a key to my stories. Things in bold are my words. **_Italic words_** are thoughts people are thinking. If it's not known whose thinking it I'll explain.**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

Yayoi was in deep conversation with Soubi about drawing when they arrived home. During the limo ride home, Soubi had mentioned he did sketches. Yayoi's ears had perked up and now he too was quite interested in Soubi.

Ritsuka went straight up stairs. He wanted to finally finish a book he had started reading at the orphanage. He laid on his bed reading, and about an hour later he heard a cry from Yuiko's room.

Ritsuka sat up in bed listening…

"No Daddy don't!"

Ritsuka's heart fell, he was terrified of what he might see should he go in there. But he was far more terrified of what could happen if he didn't.

Ritsuka took off out of his room and swung Yuiko's bedroom door open. "YUIKO!" he gasped.

Yuiko was lying on her bed, and Oshiro was beside her his hand reaching up her blouse.

"Get off of her!" Ritsuka snapped grabbing Yuiko's arm and pulling her from him.

Oshiro looked over at him. He looked furious, and he grabbed hold of Ritsuka's upper arm dragging him from the room, and back to his own. He threw Ritsuka to the floor and slammed the door shut. Ritsuka heard the sound of a key entering the lock. He jumped to his feet and tried to open his bedroom door, but it was locked! "YUIKO!" he called desperately hitting the door, trying anything he could to make the door budge.

Nothing would work. Ritsuka took a few steps back…Yuiko…what was he going to do to her?

Ritsuka sat on the floor starring at the floor. A half hour later, he heard the key in the lock, and Ritsuka got to his feet. The door opened.

Oshiro turned to him smiling. "What did you do to her!?" Ritsuka snapped.

"Ritsuka, let me explain the rules around here—"

"Fuck your rules!" Ritsuka snapped. "What did you do to her!?"

Oshiro stood there silent…just staring at him. Ritsuka took off for the door only to have Oshiro reach out and grab him in a vice like grip. He winced as Oshiro dragged him over to his bed and threw him down on it.

"What goes on between me and Yuiko in her room is our business, our…secret," he said. "Just like what goes on between you and me in this room is our little secret."

"Fuck you!" Ritsuka snapped.

Oshiro back handed Ritsuka, and he winced. He felt the blood coming into his mouth.

"You are easily the most disobedient of all my children," he said grinning.

"I'm not your child!" Ritsuka snapped.

Oshiro back handed him again, the entire right side of his face was throbbing.

"Apologize to me Ritsuka," Oshiro said softly.

"No."

Once again, Oshiro back handed him.

"Ah!" Ritsuka cried out…that one had hurt the worst of them all.

"Apologize Ritsuka…"

Ritsuka laid there, his face throbbing. If he just apologized…this would be over then…he had to do it. Even if he wasn't actually sorry…

"I'm sorry," he said weakly through a mouthful of blood.

For the forth time Oshiro's fist collided with the side of Ritsuka's face.

"You're sorry…what?"

Ritsuka stared up at him shaking…he closed his eyes. "I'm sorry Daddy."

"That's better…" Oshiro said leaning over him he ran his fingers through Ritsuka's hair.

He smiled. "You just needed to be broken…"

Ritsuka laid there in terrible pain. He felt tired…and dizzy, and he couldn't stop shaking…

"It's alright…now you know better," he said softly his hand went up to rub his ears and he winced. Children's ears were extremely sensitive. He sat, touching his ears for a few minutes before he stood up.

"Get some rest Ritsuka, you have to finish filming tomorrow," he said. "And clean your self up you look a terrible mess."

With that Oshiro closed the door locking it behind him. Ritsuka felt like crying, but his tears never came.

* * *

**Gasp! What a jerk Oshiro is! Let me know what you think…**


	8. The Interview

**I DO NOT OWN LOVELESS! ALL RIGHTS TO THIS STORY GO TO YUN KOUGA!**

**I have a key to my stories. Things in bold are my words. **_Italic words_** are thoughts people are thinking. If it's not known whose thinking it I'll explain.**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

Ritsuka turned on the sink in the bathroom that was attached to his room. The cupped his hands capturing cold water between them. Bringing the water up to his lips he let the water flow into his mouth, and he swished it around a few times before spitting it into the sink. A swirl of blood filled the water, and Ritsuka looked up into the mirror.

He did look a mess…and he wondered if Yuiko was alright…

* * *

The next morning Oshiro unlocked Ritsuka's room telling him to get downstairs for breakfast. When he arrived, Yuiko was seated at the table she looked up as he entered and he was happy to see she still had her ears.

He sat down beside her, and they ate in silence. Yayoi was there too, but his breakfast was not quite at all. He kept going on and on about some sketches that Soubi had shown him, and how he helped him with his own drawings.

They filmed all that afternoon finishing in up the last bits of the movie, the makeup artist had put quite a bit of makeup on Ritsuka to cover up the bruise on the side of his face. They were even led to a recording room, because there were supposedly parts of the movie that had just their thoughts, or were narrative so those had to be recorded separately.

Ritsuka leaned against the wall outside the recording room after finishing his lines.

"You look tired," said a voice beside him.

He looked up to see Soubi standing there.

"A little," he answered.

Soubi held a water bottle out to him. "You thirsty?"

"No."

He shrugged, "More for me."

"…"

"You look like you want to ask me something," Soubi said staring down at him. How had he known that?

"What do you know about Oshiro-san?"

"Well, he's a man you don't want to mess with," Soubi said. "He has more money than can be counted, and he owns damn near all of the well known businesses in Japan, and the ones he don't own, he's friends with the heads of those companies."

"What is he like…as a person?"

"Well, you would know that better than I would, I don't know him personally. Though I knew I would be able to count my modeling career as being over if I refused to act in this little show of his," Soubi said.

"Oh…"

"Why do you ask?"

"No reason," Ritsuka answered.

* * *

A few weeks later, Oshiro called a meeting with all the cast members saying he had the pilot episode air two nights before, and there was already a large demand from the viewing public for more episodes. The review for the Pilot episode appeared in the news paper, and was mentioned as the most anticipated new series to hit TV in years!

Ritsuka sighed upon hearing the news. He had been hoping it wouldn't go over well, but he seemed to be the only one upset by the news. The other members of the cast were excited, especially the actors who didn't appear in episode one. This meant they would get air time.

"Alright everyone lets not get too excited," Oshrio said. "We have to continue filming."

And so they did. Everything seemed so rushed at that point. Oshiro wanted the episodes filmed and ready to air as soon as possible, and they when they weren't filming, they were sleeping. When they weren't sleeping they were eating, and when they weren't eating, they were filming.

* * *

Holding Soubi's wrists Ritsuka helped Soubi sit up.

"Ritsuka," he said softly.

"Get a hold of yourself," Ritsuka snapped. "There are enemies outside now."

Soubi grabbed hold of Ritsuka pulling him close. "Ugh, what are you doing?" Ritsuka asked.

"Ritsuka, I love you," Soubi whispered softly.

"Now's not the time!" Ritsuka snapped. "Natsuo and Youji are…"

Soubi held Ritsuka tighter. "Other people…don't matter."

Ritsuka was held comfortably in Soubi's arms, he sighed. "Is it alright to let them fight?"

Ritsuka pulled back, and the light on the camera to his left flicked on telling him the shot angle had changed.

Soubi's hand went up softly touching the side of his face, and Soubi softly pushed him back, holding his wrist Soubi's lips came closer to his. It was in the script that Ritsuka was to turn back to face Soubi, and for the first time in the series he was to kiss him. Only Ritsuka (as he always did during intimate scenes with Soubi) chickened out last second. Rather than making it known that Ritsuka had messed up the scene, Soubi leaned down softly kissing Ritsuka's cheek. He did his little sideways glance, and the director yelled, "CUT!"

Soubi sat up immediately.

"Ritsuka, you know that's not how the scene was supposed to go, now let's take it from the top, and—"

"No," Soubi said.

"No!?"

"I think the scene will work much better the way we have it, and I suggest you use it because I'm not filming the scene again," Soubi said getting to his feet and walking off the set.

"But Soubi! Oshiro-san will—"

"Oshiro-san will be fine with it," Soubi said before walking out of earshot.

"Oh fine! Natsuo, Youji! I need you two for the fight scene with the other Zero pair!" the director called.

"We're coming!" Natsuo called happily.

Ritsuka walked off set, his face still quite red.

"Ritsuka-kun!" Yuiko called running over to him. A bright smile on her face.

"What is it Yuiko?" Ritsuka asked.

"These reporters want an interview with us and Daddy," she said.

"Ugh," Ritsuka sighed. Not looking forward to it, Ritsuka followed Yuiko outside to where Oshiro was standing with Yayoi and a group of reporters.

"There you are Ritsuka, Yuiko, come here and say hello," Oshiro said happily.

Yuiko came bounding to his side and he put his arm around her sholders. It was amazing, but after a few days she didn't seem to remember what Oshiro did to her. Whether she had honestly forgotten, or was ignoring the memory of what Oshiro did that night, he didn't know. But Ritsuka did not forget or forgive near as easily…

Ritsuka walked over and Oshiro put his other arm around Ritsuka so the three of them were all standing in front of him.

"Yes, I adopted all three of these children from an orphanage a short time ago, and we've come to be quite a close family."

"From an orphanage to a movie set…you three seem pretty lucky," said one reporter.

"Of course we are!" Yuiko said happily.

"So, your first season is almost over, can we get a hint as to it's ending?"

"Season one of Loveless will end with episode twelve, but that's all I'm telling," Oshiro said.

"What about another season? Will there be one?" asked a second reporter.

"If we get enough fan mail, and sell enough merchandise, I'm certain their will be another season," Oshiro said smiling.

"What about the nature of your storyline. I mean, a twenty year old dating a twelve year old seems like a pretty touchy subject."

"Well, I've always been fascinated with forbidden love kind of moives. After all in Romeo and Juliet, Juilet was only 13. While the subject is as you said a "touchy," one, we all know that it is just a show, and my children are quite safe in my hands," he said pulling Ritsuka slightly closer to him.

After another ten minutes of interviewing Oshiro ushered the kids back inside to continue filming. It seemed only Oshiro knew just how huge this show was going to be…but huge didn't even begin to cover it.

* * *

**I'm not going to go episode by episode of them filming. That would take much to long, and I am too lazy. XD**

**But I hope you like how it's going…and I hope to update again soon, though no promises.**


	9. Alone

**I DO NOT OWN LOVELESS! ALL RIGHTS TO THIS STORY GO TO YUN KOUGA!**

**I have a key to my stories. Things in bold are my words. **_Italic words_** are thoughts people are thinking. If it's not known whose thinking it I'll explain.**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER NINE**

It was snowing lightly, falling softly upon their heads.

"A dream, Ritsuka. It was all a dream," Soubi assured him as they walked.

"I know that!" Ritsuka snapped.

They continued walking, and Ritsuka hung back a few steps. "Soubi…"

Soubi turned to look at him.

"If…If Seimei came back to life…If he ordered you to kill me…"

Surprise spread over Soubi's face.

"What would you do?"

Soubi looked crestfallen, "Seimei is dead."

"That's why I said, if!" Ritsuka snapped. "If Seimei ordered you to…Answer me Soubi! You'd kill me right!"

"Probably," Soubi stated simply.

"I knew it," Ritsuka said tearfully, and pushed past Soubi, but he was too quick for him. He grabbed Ritsuka's arm pulling him close. "What?"

Soubi held Ritsuka to him, despite his trying to pull away. "Let go of me!"

"That's not it! Listen to me!" Soubi said pleadingly.

"I don't want to listen to your excuses!"

He pulled Ritsuka even closer. "If such a day comes…I'll die first."

"Soubi."

"A life with you Ritsuka…To me that's…"

Ritsuka hugged him that time. "You idiot."

The ending song began to play, a smiling face in the background, and Soubi and Ritsuka's hands grasped together.

Yuiko stood up bawling. "That was so sweet Ritsuka-kun! I totally believed you! Wha!"

It was the first airing of the final episode of the season.

"What an odd place to end it," Ritsuka said. "I mean, with Seimei in the background like that, it's going to make so many people wonder."

"That's what I'm counting on," Oshiro said from behind him. "I'll hold off awhile before putting out the next season…perhaps, have a movie in between the two. Though I'll have to make sure to keep the show in the spot light, so people don't get bored or forget, that means you three will have to make public appearances, sign autographs, and become guest stars on other shows."

Ritsuka turned away…he was hating this show more and more.

Soubi stood up. "Well, that is interesting at all, but Kio and I have to pack."

Ritsuka's head shot up at the word. "Pack?"

"Yeah, we only moved in here for the filming, and if we're going to have a period of rest between the next session then we really have to get back to our modeling, that's our main source of income after all," Soubi said.

"Yes, you get back to that, and I'll call you as soon as I decide when we'll begin filming again," Oshiro said.

He was leaving…Soubi…Ritsuka looked down at the ground. Since he had started living here, he had had only two things that made him happy. Yuiko and Yayoi were and had always been a large source of happiness for him, he considered them family, as close as if they were his actual sister and brother. Though, the film meant he hardly got to talk to them at all. Not to mention Yayoi had been majorly focused on drawing lately so there was almost always a pencil in his hand and a pad of paper before him, and heaven forbid if you make him mess up a sketch. The few times he would get to talk to Yuiko (alone), were times when he'd have to console her for something Oshiro had done.

Soubi was the other source…no matter how busy Soubi was…no matter what Soubi was doing…he always stopped whatever it was to talk to Ritsuka or hear his problems. It was more than Ritsuka's life was worth to reveal to Soubi the things Oshiro would do to him and Yuiko. Yuiko who suffered things far worse than the occasional beating Ritsuka would get, but still Ritsuka would never tell him…though…Ritsuka was sure he knew…

He could tell Soubi knew by the way he looked at Oshiro. He could tell by the way Soubi would help clean and take care of Ritsuka's injuries after Ritsuka had lied about the way he got them.

What would Ritsuka have to look forward to if Soubi went back home? More beatings, (that were guaranteed to come). More times to be the shoulder Yuiko would surely cry on, and more times of feeling like this…alone…

Ritsuka got to his feet getting in the elevator. (The mansion was that big, that it needed an elevator). He hit the button for the floor his bedroom was on, and the door began to close…only a hand had slipped through before it shut completely.

The doors opened again and Soubi was standing there. He walked inside. "Hey," he said softly.

"Soubi! Hold the door!" Kio called, he was trying to grab a few more bottles of beer before they had to leave.

"Take the next one Kio," Soubi called back hitting the button to close the doors. Then there they were…alone…but together.

"Ritsuka," Soubi said softly without looking down at him. "I have a present for you."

"Huh?"

Soubi stood in front of him, he pulled something out from his pocked at placed the cloth rope around Ritsuka's neck. At the end of the rope was a phone.

"I'm the first number on your speed dial. Call me any time," he said softly. "It only lights up red when it's from me, so you'll know right away."

"Soubi, you're so cheap," Ritsuka snapped. Referring to the fact that Soubi was using his lines from the show rather than actually speaking from his heart. "I'm not taking a phone from you."

"Ritsuka…I'll be worried about you…with…you know…your…Dad and all…"

"There is nothing going on."

"Sure," Soubi said. "I know. But you never know when you might want to talk to me. Besides, I need someone to keep me posted on when we'll start filming again."

"I won't call you!" Ritsuka snapped as the elevator doors opened. Soubi stepped out. He turned around.

"Ritsuka, you're so cheap," he said referring to the fact that that was one of Ritsuka's lines from the show.

* * *

**Something amazing has happened! I have lured one of my shadow readers out of the darkness. *hugs Kinz* It's so much brighter out here in the open isn't it!? I do hope to see you in other stories of mine Kinz… *hopeful anime eyes***

**Anywho, this is going to be a long story…how long, I'm not sure…but long. XD I know I ended the taping of the first season kinda soon, but to be honest if I had gone through every episode it would have been a lot of senseless drabble, and it would have taken longer to get to the next major part of the story. So yeah…**

**I consider peoples suggestions when they make them, and as some of you know, sometimes your suggestions get put into the story. So make them if you want. But if you don't want to, you don't have to…though that means you'll have to rely on my mind to come up with ideas…and we all know how scary that can get…(Chapter 20 for Shattered Completely)…*oops, I haven't written that yet* O.O**


	10. Yuiko's Voice

**I DO NOT OWN LOVELESS! ALL RIGHTS TO THIS STORY GO TO YUN KOUGA!**

**I have a key to my stories. Things in bold are my words. **_Italic words_** are thoughts people are thinking. If it's not known whose thinking it I'll explain.**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER TEN**

Ritsuka sat in his room. Soubi had been gone three days, and Ritsuka had yet to call or text him once. Soubi had only texted him once since he left. Sending him the words: "Miss you."

Ritsuka kept his phone hidden from Daddy, afraid that if he knew he might take it away. One morning Yuiko came out of her room singing. Ritsuka had never heard her sing before, but she sounded good.

"Wow Yuiko," Ritsuka said. "That was really pretty."

She turned blushing slightly, not realizing he had been standing there. "Oh…that was an English song…I think it's called Silent Night."

"It was really pretty," Ritsuka said.

"Aw…Arigato," she said blushing slightly as she always did when given a complement she didn't think she deserved.

"He's right that was very…pretty," Oshiro said walking up the hall.

She gasped when she realized Oshiro was there. "Oh…arigato…Daddy."

"Why don't you sing something else for me," he said.

"Ugh…what?" she asked nervously.

"C'mon up to my office, we'll think of something," he said putting his arm around her he began steering her away. She looked back at Ritsuka a slightly frightened look on her face.

Ritsuka took a step forward to go after her…but to be honest…there was nothing he could do.

Sighing Ritsuka turned his back on her heading into his room, and it killed him to do it.

He went into his room and shut the door behind him. Damn he was pathetic, he couldn't protect Yuiko, he couldn't protect himself…and Soubi was gone.

Though he wasn't gone, he was just a phone call away…one call away, the first number on his speed dial…

He stared down at his phone. No…he wasn't going to call him. If Oshiro found out he would certainly be in trouble, and he didn't want that!

Almost as if Soubi had read his mind, the light on is phone began to glow, and it vibrated in his hand. Ritsuka looked at it, and laid down on his bed. He flipped open the phone and saw the text message written upon the screen.

Soubi: Are u ok?

Should he text back? Would Oshiro really find out?...hopefully not…

Ritsuka wrote his answer.

Ritsuka: Yes.

His finger hovered over the send button for a few seconds before he closed his phone without hitting send.

* * *

Soubi stared down. It was the second time he had tried to contact Ritsuka with no response.

"Soubi-san!" said the director of the photo shoot. "We need you over here!"

"I'm coming," he said putting the phone back in the pocket of the pants he was modeling for some magazine cover.

* * *

There was a loud pounding on his bedroom door about an hour later. Ritsuka sat up, he had fallen asleep without realizing it. He put the phone in his pocket and opened the door. Yuiko came rushing in tearfully, but they weren't tears of fear, or shame (as they usually were). She looked like she couldn't stop smiling.

"Yuiko what's—"

"Oh Ritsuka, Daddy's going to make me a singer!" she said happily.

"Oh…"

"He called some of the girls from the show to see if they could sing, and apparently Yamato and Koya are going to be my back up girls for a band we're starting!" Yuiko said happily.

"…"

"Isn't that wonderful!?" she asked.

"It's great Yuiko," Ritsuka said trying to look happy.

"Oh, I can't wait, Daddy's having the fashion designer come and make me a wardrobe for concerts."

"I'm happy for you Yuiko."

She started jumping excitedly and bounded off to her room in a state of joy. Ritsuka slowly closed his door, he wasn't sure how, but he knew this wouldn't be as wonderful as Yuiko was thinking.

* * *

**I'm glad you liked "No Money," Kinz. That guys is awfully mean to Ayase, but when it matters he's there for him. XD**

**So, I have 3 new Loveless stories coming out soon. I thought of them the other day while eating ice cream, and I am in the process of writing Chapter 1 for each. Chapter one for one of the three should be up today sometime…I hope you guys check out those stories as well, but I'll be updating all my stories, old and new as frequently as I can…**


	11. Zero

**I DO NOT OWN LOVELESS! ALL RIGHTS TO THIS STORY GO TO YUN KOUGA!**

**I have a key to my stories. Things in bold are my words. **_Italic words_** are thoughts people are thinking. If it's not known whose thinking it I'll explain.**

* * *

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

Soubi arrived home late one afternoon, and sat down on the leather sofa. Kio, had already been home for three hours.

Soubi opened his phone…no calls…no texts…no messages…He closed it sighing.

"Ugh, you've gotten so into your character that you've become that pervert!" Kio said.

"What are you talking about Kio?" Soubi asked dully.

"You were checking to see if Ritsuka had called you! Weren't you!? How long has it been? A few weeks?" Kio asked.

"About…"

"Ah, forget him. Here I call a couple girls over and—"

"Don't bother," Soubi said. "I'm just going to watch TV."

He clicked the TV on, and suddenly Yuiko's face appeared on the screen. She was wearing a skimpy Lolita dress, along with Yamato and Koya in the background dressed in similar fashions. The three girls were all singing with Yuiko up front taking point.

Then the screen got smaller going up into the corner revealing a reporters face. "This new band has only been know to the public for three days, and they only have one song, yet they have gotten twenty million hits on itunes sight. The new band Zero is likely to become the next big thing!"

Soubi looked at Kio. "Wow, now she's a singer!? Turn it up!"

Soubi did, and the reporter continued. "Many people think that the bands success is due largely to the fact that all three girls are popular characters on the latest drama "Loveless," which airs Tuesdays and eight." A picture of Ritsuka and Soubi appeared on screen. "The first season is over, and they largely anticipate another, but the band they say will hold fans over until the new season starts."

"Wow, those kids are going to make Oshiro a shit load of money huh?" Kio asked.

"Yeah," Soubi said. He grabbed his phone and walked into his kitchen. He dialed Ritsuka's number, and placed the phone to his ear. Soubi didn't expect an answer, but was pleasantly surprised when he got one.

"Hello."

"Ritsuka?"

"Hai."

"It's been awhile. How are you?"

"…"

"Are you okay?"

"…I'm just…tired…"

Soubi looked down at his phone. Ritsuka sure did sound tired. "I just saw a commercial for Yuiko's band. She can sing good can't she?"

He really didn't care to talk about Yuiko, but he was trying to avoid asking the question he really wanted to.

"Yeah…she's real…really good…"

"…Ritsuka…Are you hurt?"

"No."

Though he had answered that just a little too fast for Soubi's liking.

"Are you hurt bad?"

"…I'm not…hurt…"

"Ritsuka if—"

"I'm…I'm going to let you go Soubi," Ritsuka said soflty, before he heard a click and then a dial tone.

* * *

Ritsuka closed his phone. He was lying on his bed. His eye was sore from where Oshiro had hit him. His lip was bleeding, and his head would not stop pounding. He didn't even have the strength to put his phone away. He fell asleep with the phone grasped in his hand.

* * *

"I should go…but that would just make Ritsuka angry."

"Hey you in the kitchen!?" Kio called.

"Yeah," Soubi answered.

"Bring me some potato chips and another beer!"

"…" Soubi sighed closing his phone. "Alright."

* * *

Oshiro opened the door to Ritsuka's room. "Ritsuka it's time to—"

Ritsuka was lying just where he had left him the night before. Only he was holding a cell phone. He had not bought Ritsuka a cell phone. Oshiro was certain he hadn't. He picked it up and flipped it open. There was only one number in it. Agatsuma Soubi.

Smiling Oshiro put the phone under Ritsuka's pillow, and then shook the boy awake.

"Come downstairs it's time for breakfast," Oshiro said leaving the room. Ritsuka sat up his head still throbbing. His phone…where was it. Ritsuka felt around and found it under his pillow. He must have hidden it there the night before. Ritsuka was glad, he didn't know what Oshiro would do if he found out he had it.

* * *

**My three new Loveless stories are up. I hope you take the time to check them out.**

**So anyway, I like this story, and have many plans for the future. XD You guys may not like them…or you might…who knows…**


	12. The First Zero Concert Part 1

**I DO NOT OWN LOVELESS! ALL RIGHTS TO THIS STORY GO TO YUN KOUGA!**

**I have a key to my stories. Things in bold are my words. **_Italic words_** are thoughts people are thinking. If it's not known whose thinking it I'll explain.**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

A few weeks later, the Zero's had a few more songs to add to their repertoire, and Oshiro planned their first concert. Yamato and Koya had been coming to the mansion on a regular basis to practice, Ritsuka spent most of that time in his room. He wasn't interested much in the band.

Ritsuka: How is your modeling going Soubi?

Soubi: Good. I've been hired to model some tuxedos for a bridal magazine.

Ritsuka: I bet you'll be good in that too.

Soubi: Kio says Hi.

Ritsuka: Tell him Hi.

Soubi: I would, but he's drunk right now, so he won't remember this anyway.

Soubi: How have you been?

Ritsuka: Great, Oshiro-san's busy with Yuiko and the band.

Soubi: That's good.

Ritsuka: I got to go, Yuiko's concert is today, and we're going to be leaving soon for it.

Soubi: I hope it goes well, text me after.

Ritsuka: Bye.

Soubi: L8er

Ritsuka closed his phone. He and Soubi's messages had been like that, and they were chatting almost every day now. It made him happy to look on his phone and see a message from Soubi.

They went to the concert hall, and Yuiko was having a major case of stage fright. Oshiro, trying to calm her down, told her to take everything one step at a time.

"Ugh, I seriously hate these dresses!" Yamato snapped as she left the dressing room twenty minutes later wearing a skimpy Lolita dress.

"I think you look very cute," Oshiro said to her.

Koya walked out of the dressing room beside her wearing a similar outfit.

"Well, I guess there is an up side to it," she said eying the girl with a grin on her face.

Ritsuka sat beside Yayoi (who was sketching on the notepad he had brought with him).

"Well it hast to be easier than acting," Ritsuka said as Oshiro left the room to check and make sure everything was ready for Zero's first live concert.

"Acting is the easiest thing in the world," Yamato said.

"No it isn't," Ritsuka said. He had personally found acting to be difficult. Though he never forgot his lines, he always thought making the appropriate expressions at the right time was difficult as well as doing something embarrassing (like kissing Soubi) without letting the camera see you were embarrassed.

"It is, give me a scene, any situation and me and Koya will act it out perfectly."

"I can't think of anything," Ritsuka said.

"Hey dipstick," Yamato said turning to Yayoi.

"Dipstick?" he said looking up from his sketch annoyed.

"Come up with a scene for us!"

"Ugh, fine. Koya is in a store, and you are walking in the same aisle. The two of you were in love, but during the confusion of a war in your home country Koya was sent away, and this is the first time you've seen her in years…Go!"

Yamato turned walking, acting as though she were looking at something on an invisible shelf behind her. She turned her head looked back, and then turned again. She was staring at Koya with total shock on her face.

"Koya!" she gaspe.d

Koya turned to her. "Uh…Ya…Yamato!"

Yamato stared at her tears coming to her eyes immediately. "KOYA!" she shouted running to her wrapping her arms around her, she slammed her lips against Koya's kissing her passionately.

When their kissing match was over, Koya put her head against Yamato's chest. "Yamato…I…I thought I would never…"

"Shh…Don't say that! I'm here now…" Yamato said softly stroking Koya's hair.

Ritsuka and Yayoi sat with their mouths open. Yayoi leaned over to Ritsuka whispering, "That was hot."

"Uh, no it wasn't!" Ritsuka said blushing turning away.

"Bravo, you girls are very good!" Oshiro said standing in the doorway.

Yamato smiled, the tears in her eyes instantly gone, she pushed some hair behind her ear. "Where is Yuiko?"

Koya turned to Yuiko's dressing room door, and knocked on it. "Yuiko!"

The door opened and Yuiko stepped out in a frilly outfit where the ribbons were bubble gum pink, to match her hair.

"Wow," Yamato said walking over to Yuiko. She placed her hand under Yuiko's breast and lifted it.

"AH!" Yuiko gasped blushing and she backed up.

Yamato then put her hand on her own breast lifting it up. "Damn, you're bigger than I am," she said. "Not by much though!"

Yayoi looked like he was going to have a heart attack.

"Come now ladies lets get back stage, the concerts going to start in five minutes," Oshiro said. Happily the girl started chatting as they went upstairs, Yayoi followed. Ritsuka got up and started heading toward the door when Oshiro closed it just before he got there. The two of them were the only ones in the room.

"What?" Ritsuka asked looking up at him.

"I feel bad Ritsuka," Oshiro said.

"Bad?"

"I've been paying so much attention to Yuiko that I've hardly had any left for you."

It was true, in the last couple of weeks Oshiro had been concentrating on Yuiko and the other girls so he hadn't bothered Ritsuka at all. Ritsuka sighed. "That's okay," he said trutfully.

"No it isn't. I should be paying more attention to you, perhaps you would like a spot in the band. Do you play an instrument?"

"No I don't," Ritsuka said.

"I see…then perhaps I could get you into modeling, you could take pictures with Soubi, you chat enough with him."

Ritsuka's heart skipped a beat. He knew…

"Why don't you let me see your phone," Oshiro said softly holding out his hand.

"I don't have a phone," Ritsuka lied…he didn't know why he lied, he was clearly already caught.

Oshiro walked over to him taking Ritsuka's phone out from the inside pocket of Ritsuka's jacket. He flipped it open looking at the last few messages.

"Great, Oshiro-san's busy with Yuiko and the band," Oshiro said softly reading it. "Ritsuka…you still won't listen to me will you…how many times? How many times do I have to tell you to call me Daddy?"

"I'm sorry," Ritsuka said.

"You're sorry what?" Oshiro asked stepping forward grabbing a few strands of Ritsuka's hair.

"…" Ritsuka looked away. "I'm sorry Daddy."

Oshiro's hand went up grabbing Ritsuka's cat ear. Of all the beatings, it was this Ritsuka hated the most. He hated people to touch his ears and tail, and before he had completely thought his actions through he knocked Oshiro's hand away shouting, "Don't!"

Oshiro grabbed Ritsuka's wrist pinning it to the wall above his head and Oshiro's other hand went under Ritsuka's chin tilting his head up.

"You're so disrespectful Ritsuka," he said softly. "I suggest you rethink your actions, and come up with an apology by the end of the Zero concert, or I'll just have to keep this phone."

He let go of Ritsuka's wrist, which was throbbing in pain. Oshiro had one hell of a grip. He went upstairs leaving Ritsuka in the room alone and phoneless. His right wrist was already turning dark from the bruise forming beneath it, and it ached all the way through the tips of his fingers.

"Ah!" he said when he tried to move it. Ritsuka went over and laid down on the sofa…damn this was painful…he closed his eyes.

* * *

◄◄**ATTENTION: I currently have an uneven number of stories I'm updating, so I would like you all to suggest a description for my next story, and I'll put all the descriptions in a poll to be voted on. The one that gets the most votes will be my latest story. This is a chance to get a story written that you've always wanted to read, but never wanted to write yourself. It has to be a Loveless story, but other than that it can be whatever you want. I hope everyone suggests something, because I would love to hear from all of you. Write the description exactly how you would like it to appear in the summary...**

**Suicide in a bottle****: Yayoi is very preoccupied with sketching, so much so that he doesn't notice the abuse Yuiko or Ritsuka are enduring. Yuiko doesn't bring it up because she's being abused too, and is terrified of Oshiro.**

**Kinz: Hey, it's a bird! It's a plane! No, it's Soubi! XD That made me smile. Maybe I should have Soubi star in a Super Man movie!? XD Kill someone off...**

**...**

**...**

**O.O**

**...**

**...I wouldn't do that...*he he* (Smiles because she already did that! :D)**


	13. The First Zero Concert Part 2

**I DO NOT OWN LOVELESS! ALL RIGHTS TO THIS STORY GO TO YUN KOUGA!**

**I have a key to my stories. Things in bold are my words. **_Italic words_** are thoughts people are thinking. If it's not known whose thinking it I'll explain.**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

Yuiko stood back stage, she was starting to panic.

Yamato put her arm around Yuiko's shoulders. "Oh calm down, let's have a good show okay!"

"Uh…okay," Yuiko said shyly.

When the music started playing, Yamato started to push Yuiko up on stage. For their first number they were performing the Hare Hare Yukai dance with Yuiko in the middle, Koya at her right, and Yamato on her left. It wasn't their own personal dance, just something to break the ice before they started playing their own songs.

But before they had gotten completely up there, Yuiko heard someone say, "Hey!"

She turned. Soubi was leaning against a pillar.

"Ah! Soubi-san!" she said happily. "You came to see me perform!"

"Bought back stage passes and everything," Soubi said.

Kio who was standing a few feet away stepped forward. "Yeah, we had some time off, so we thought we would come check you out."

The music stopped playing, and they heard a couple of annoyed cries from the audience. "Oh, uh…I have to go perform now, but…I'll talk to you after the show okay!"

"Okay!" Soubi said. Yuiko and the other girls ran onto the stage, and the music started up again.

"You didn't really come to see the girls did you," he asked.

"No, I have to go find Ritsuka," Soubi said.

"Ugh, Sou-chan! You're turning into your perverted character leave him alone!"

"I'm not a pervert Kio," Soubi said.

"That's exactly what your perverted character would say!" Kio snapped.

Soubi took out his phone and speed dialed Ritsuka's phone. He heard a phone ringing behind him. _Ritsuka_, he thought, and he turned around.

Oshiro was standing there, holding Ritsuka's phone. "Oshiro-san," Soubi said.

"You shouldn't be giving presents to my children without asking me," Oshiro said softly.

"Sorry," Soubi said, though he didn't sound it. "I just thought perhaps he would want someone to talk to."

"Then he can talk to me," Oshiro said. "He knows he can talk to me about anything. I'm afraid Ritsuka was rather rude to me, so I had to ground him. Apart of his punishment is that I've taken his phone from him. He'll get it back when his punishments over."

"And how long will that be?" Soubi asked.

"When he properly apologizes to me," Oshiro said smiling. "Well, I have to go watch my girls."

With that Oshiro left, leaving Soubi looking pissed. "Ritsuka has to be around here somewhere, and I'm going to find him!"

"Leave it alone Sou-chan!" Kio pleaded, but Soubi had already begun his search.

* * *

Ritsuka laid on the sofa aching. He wanted his phone back…he wanted it back more than anything right then. He rolled over onto his back and looked up at the ceiling. He was still quite tired, and he closed his eyes.

The next thing he knew something was stroking the side of his face, he opened his eyes slowly. Soubi was looking down at him leaning over the arm chair of the sofa looking down at him, his fingers softly running down it cheek.

"Soubi," Ritsuka said softly.

"Hey kiddo," he said smiling. "Are you okay?"

"Oshiro-san took my phone," Ritsuka said.

"I know," Soubi answered. "I'm sorry, but I don't have another one."

"Soubi, I'm tired."

"Go ahead and sleep then," Soubi said. He moved sitting on the floor beside Ritsuka, and he lifted Ritsuka's bruised wrist. Ritsuka winced at his touch. Soubi had bandages in his pocket; he must have come prepared expecting Ritsuka to be injured in some way. He softly bandaged Ritsuka's wrist.

"Soubi," Ritsuka said turning to him.

Soubi smiled. "I love you, Ritsuka," he whispered. Soubi leaned down engulfing Rituska's mouth in with his own. Ritsuka felt like the wind had been knocked out of him as the two kissed.

"I told you Ritsuka, you need to breathe through your nose," Soubi said softly.

"I'll try to remember," Ritsuka whispered.

Smiling Soubi kissed Ritsuka again, passionately. Ritsuka felt his whole body getting warm. This was so nice, Soubi's kisses were so soft…he wished this would continue. Ritsuka closed his eyes.

Then what seemed to Ritsuka to be a second later he awoke with a start. Soubi was no where to be seen, he laid alone. It was a dream…damn…it had been a nice dream…one hell of a dream. He closed his eyes hoping to fall back into it. But he didn't. Sighing he got up, figuring he should catch however much of Yuiko's concert was left. He hated dreams like that, it got his hopes up…as he headed towards the door, he didn't even notice the bandage on his arm.

* * *

**I HAVE PUT UP THE POLL!**

**Don't forget to take my poll! These suggestions, are yours, mine, and my friends…so you got to vote! This poll will close Aug. 5th, and I'm unfortunately no longer accepting entries.**

**Suicide in a bottle****: That's just how I'm making him, it's the Kio who likes to party…constantly XD.**

**Care-free kitten****: I must like Ritsuka getting abused too, why else would I put him in the situations I do? But don't worry, Soubi will always be there for him. Unless I kill him off, like I did at the end of Miles Apart! XD**

**Kinz****: You have a big chest!? My chest is the biggest of all the girls in my house. But I wouldn't say I'm huge or anything. My sister always teases me for different things, and when she does I just point to my chest and she goes off and sulks, because she's much smaller than me, and hates it. XP I don't like having a big chest either, because it can be quite painful, especially when you have to run…Okay that was way TMI! :D**


	14. The First Zero Concert Part 3

**I DO NOT OWN LOVELESS! ALL RIGHTS TO THIS STORY GO TO YUN KOUGA!**

**I have a key to my stories. Things in bold are my words. **_Italic words_** are thoughts people are thinking. If it's not known whose thinking it I'll explain.**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

Ritsuka walked up stairs, and gasped at what he saw. Soubi was right there with Kio, they seemed to be waiting for Yuiko's number to end. Kio and Soubi turned when Ritsuka showed up, and Soubi smiled at his look of surprise.

"You _are_here!" Ritsuka gasped.

"So you're awake now," Soubi said walking over to him.

"Ugh…if you're here…" he looked down at the bandage on his arm. His face suddenly went red. It hadn't been a dream.

"You were drowsy, I thought I would let you sleep," Soubi said.

"Did you honestly kiss me! What were you thinking!" Ritsuka whispered urgently, and slightly irately.

"I was thinking it was the perfect time to take advantage of drowsy boy while he rested."

Ritsuka's face went even more red.

Soubi smiled. "I just missed you Ritsuka," Soubi said. "And you missed me too apparently."

"Shut up!" Ritsuka whispered, his face going redder still.

The song ended, and Yuiko, Yamato, and Koya came running off stage.

"Oh that was so much fun!" Yuiko said joyfully. "Ritsuka did you see me!?"

"Ugh, yeah. You looked wonderful up there," Ritsuka said lying. He hadn't caught a second of her show.

"We brought in quite a bit of money," Oshiro said. He had just finished looking up the profit for the concert. "You five have an autograph signing which will be held in the lobby."

"Autographs?" Yuiko said. "They want autographs!?"

"Of course they do," Oshiro said smiling. They're all fans of the show, and fans of your music. It's part of what they paid for, so we have to deliver."

Ritsuka thought that maybe, at most, two, three hundred people watched Loveless. He hadn't realized that it's audience was much larger than he had anticipated. About 2,000 people lined up to get autographs from them, and they had bought tickets ahead of time (just for the autograph). Oshiro hadn't expected Soubi to come that day, but nonetheless he agreed to stay for the autograph signing. Kio had bailed when Oshiro said he wasn't paying hem for the signing, so he was gone.

The concert had ended at midnight, and the signing didn't get over with until three (some people had wanted pictures). Once it was finally over with, everyone piled into the limo. Soubi wasn't going home with them so he stood outside the limo with Ritsuka.

"I hope you get your phone back," Soubi said. He reached out putting his hand on Ritsuka's shoulder grasping it firmly.

"I'm sure he'll give it back eventually," Ritsuka said, shrugging it off.

"I'll see you later then."

"…" Ritsuka blushed and turned away. "Bye."

Ritsuka climbed into the limo with Yuiko, Koya, Yamato, Yayoi, and Oshiro. He closed the door, and the limo drove away. Ritsuka was so tired. It was incredibly late. Yuiko and the other girls were all wide awake and gabbing about how cool being on stage, and in the spot light had been. Yayoi was still doing sketches…

"I'll schedule another concert soon," Oshiro said.

"Ah! I'm so happy I could just die!" Yuiko exclaimed.

* * *

Soubi smiled, he had to find a way home now…_Kio had taken the car they arrived in_...

"Hi," said a female voice behind him.

Soubi turned. It was one of the girls whom had gotten in line four different times to get his autograph over and over again. On the last occasion she had had him sign the top of her breast in permanent marker. He could just make out a small portion of his signature along the collar line of her shirt.

"I couldn't help but notice you're lacking a ride," she said holding up her keys. "I'll drive you, if you wish."

Soubi sighed, "Well, I do need to get home."

"It's settled then," she said smiling, and she walked him to her car. She climbed in the driver's seat, and he took shot gun.

"I'm going to get your signature made into a tattoo," she said smiling, turning just so his signature could be seen.

"That's nice," he lied. "Do you mind if I smoke?"

"Oh no, go ahead," she said starting the car.

"So, you're a model, and an actor!"

She pulled out onto the main street which was packed with cars leaving the concert.

"Yeah."

"I'm hoping to be an actress," she said. "I mean…I can sing, I can dance. Their really isn't much I can't do. All I really need is…an inside source to drop my name at just the right point."

"You want me to be that source."

"Quick as a whip you are," she said smiling.

"If I'm going to drop your name at just the right point, then I'll need a name to drop," Soubi said.

"Marianne," she said smiling. "Marianne Evett."

* * *

**THE POLL IS NOW CLOSED!**

**Everything that got 5 votes or more will be the stories I'll write. Though I'm only going to work on ten at a time. So as one story gets finished a new story will replace the old. You can see which stories made it to the back burner on my profile.**

**So sorry that I didn't send this sooner. Fan fiction went all funky on me, and at first it wouldn't let me log in, and then after a day it let me log it, but wouldn't let me load anything up! *ugh!* I was so frustrated. D:**

**Well, it's fixed now, and this story is up. Hope you all enjoyed the chapter.**


	15. Portraits Of Ritsuka

**I DO NOT OWN LOVELESS! ALL RIGHTS TO THIS STORY GO TO YUN KOUGA!**

**I have a key to my stories. Things in bold are my words. **_Italic words_** are thoughts people are thinking. If it's not known whose thinking it I'll explain.**

* * *

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

Ritsuka and the other's got home late, and Yuiko went straight to bed. Koya and Yamato went to the guest room. Yayoi headed straight upstairs too, but he would probably sketch for another hour or so before bed.

Oshiro told Ritsuka to go straight to his office. He followed his…father…upstairs. "Now Ritsuka," Oshiro said sitting at his desk. "I want an apology from you. If it's good enough, you can have this back."

He sat Ritsuka's phone on the desk. Ritsuka's eyes were drawn directly to it. His only link to Soubi laid right there on the desk. An apology, that's all he had to give him, and that phone would be right back in his hands.

"I'm sorry," Ritsuka. "I was wrong."

"No, perhaps I was wrong…I guess you don't want this back as much as I thought," Oshiro said grabbing the phone.

"No!" Ritsuka said. "Uh…"

Oshiro held the phone in his hand tapping it softly on the arm of his leather chair.

Ritsuka looked down, his eyes disappearing behind his bangs. He couldn't believe he was about to do this…

Ritsuka walked around the table and sat on Oshiro's lap. He put his arms around him whispering, "I'm sorry Daddy."

"Now that's an apology," Oshiro said giving Ritsuka back his phone. He took it quickly and bolted heading for the door. Though he stopped because the doors opened before he had reached them. Two men were carrying in a crate.

"Ah, there it is!" Oshiro said getting to his feet. He went over to them and signed the forms for the box.

Ritsuka made to leave, only Oshiro stopped him by calling him back.

"Hold up a minute Ritsuka," he said smiling. "I have something here that concerns you. It's for our next series."

"…" Ritsuka turned. Wondering what on earth could be in there…

"This is going to be our best series, filled with drama, filled with suspense!" he exclaimed as he pulled out one of the things within the crate.

* * *

"Here," Soubi said pointing out his home.

"My God! You live here!" she gasped. "Seriously!"

"Hai."

"Ay! Look at this place!" she said putting the car in park she smiled turning to him. "How about a tour?"

"No, I'm rather busy, but I'll keep your name in mind," he said and he prepared to get out of the car.

Quick as lightning she reached forward and pulled a marker out of her bra. She wrote her number on his hand. "If you're going to be keeping my name on your mind, you might as well put my number with it."

He threw her a smile and got out of the car. He wasn't even half way to his front door when his phone rang.

"Hello?" he said placing it to his ear.

"Soubi!"

"Ritsuka?"

"Oh…Soubi it's awful!" he exclaimed, in a depressed, slightly panicked tone.

"Ritsuka, what happened?" Soubi asked.

"…"

"Ritsuka talk to me," Soubi said.

"Oshiro…made plans for the…the next series of Loveless," Ritsuka said.

"…" Soubi waited for him to say more, but when he didn't he asked, "So, that makes you upset?"

"No! Its…his plans for it…and the…ugh…nevermind!" he snapped. He heard a dial tone.

Soubi tried calling him back, but Ritsuka had turned the phone off.

* * *

(((FLASHBACK BEGINS)))

"Hold up a minute Ritsuka," he said smiling. "I have something here that concerns you. It's for our next series."

"…" Ritsuka turned. Wondering what on earth could be in there…

"This is going to be our best series, filled with drama, filled with suspense!" he exclaimed as he pulled out one of the things within the crate. It was a portrait…a portrait of himself…in chains…and looking… he couldn't even describe the look.

"What is that supposed to be!?" Ritsuka snapped.

Oshiro proceeded to tell him a brief overview of Loveless's new series, as he took out picture after picture and hung them on his wall. When he had finished Rituska looked horror struck.

"I…I don't want people seeing these pictures!" he exclaimed.

"I do, and frankly, It's what I want that matters. We're not going to start filming for awhile, I want to put the word out more," Oshiro said smiling as he looked at the pictures.

"How did you even get paintings like that!? I didn't pose for any of them!" Ritsuka snapped grasping his phone so tightly his knuckles turned white.

"An amazing painter," he said smiling. "All he needed was a snap shot of you, and he was able to make all of these. Beautiful aren't they?"

Ritsuka didn't wait to reply, but left the room. He dialed Soubi's number immediately upon leaving.

(((FLASHBACK ENDS)))

Ritsuka went to his room, shutting the door. The thought that those pictures would be on TV...and once they were on TV, they were sure to be all over the Internet. Ritsuka had always thought, that at least he would be able to make his life his own once he came of age, and could legally run away from his adoptive father. Though, with the show...he would never escape this life, and what kind of job could he possibly get with pictures like...like that floating around the Internet?

His phone was off, but he thought he should turn it on agian, and call Soubi back. Perhaps he would have a plan on how to help him...thought really, what could he do!?

Nothing.

That's what Soubi could do! Absolutely nothing!

* * *

**Now you see why Marianne is back! Wha ha ha! I don't know what's the next season will be like (and going through the manga's after the point of the series ending seemed like too much work). So my other stories are the next season of Loveless. XP**

**Lazy, lazy me huh? Oh well, here is the next chapter. I'll try to update soon, but no promises.**


	16. Soubi's Visit

**I DO NOT OWN LOVELESS! ALL RIGHTS TO THIS STORY GO TO YUN KOUGA!**

**I have a key to my stories. Things in bold are my words. **_Italic words_** are thoughts people are thinking. If it's not known whose thinking it I'll explain.**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

Ritsuka didn't know what to do, he was so horrified. He lost track of how long he had been lying on his bed, and he had started to fall asleep when he felt a hand running through his hair. As soon as he was awake enough that's indeed what it was he jumped up turning around thinking he would see Oshiro. But it wasn't, it was…

"Soubi!?" Ritsuka gasped looking up at him. "Soubi what are—"

"You sounded upset," Soubi said sitting on the edge of his bed.

"I didn't want you to come," Ritsuka lied.

"Well, I'm here now. So what's wrong?" Soubi asked.

"…"

"Ritsuka, I didn't come all this way to have you ignore me," Soubi said softly, smiling.

"Oshiro has had pictures made of me…"

"Is that all? What the lighting wasn't right?" he asked knowing how mad some of his model friends would get when their pictures weren't just right.

"NO!" he snapped, he couldn't believe Soubi thought he was that Vain.

"Then what?"

"They're horrible pictures of me, and…they're going to be in the show," Rituska said.

Soubi sighed. "Well, it can't be that bad."

"Shut up! It's that bad okay!" Ritsuka said he looked like he was about to cry…

"I'm sure it's not as bad as you're making it out to be," Soubi said.

"…" Ritsuka turned away. His tears were coming he was having a hard time trying to stop them without Soubi seeing.

"Ritsuka," Soubi said softly.

Ritsuka kept his head turned so Soubi wouldn't see.

"Do you want me to tell someone."

Ritsuka turned then, suddenly not caring if Soubi saw him crying or not. "What?"

"Do you want me to tell someone, you know. About your father, and how he treats you…"

"No, don't say anything, he's a very powerful guy, the police couldn't do much even if you told them," Ritsuka said.

"What do you want me to do then?"

"I didn't want you to do anything!" Ritsuka snapped. "I didn't even want you coming over! I…I didn't…"

Soubi turned to him suddenly pushing him on the bed and engulfing his lips in a kiss. Ritsuka freaked out instantly and pushed Soubi off of him running to the door.

"And you need to stop doing that! God! You're acting like your character!"

"Wouldn't you prefer it that way?" Soubi asked. "My character is quite irresistible wouldn't you agree?"

Ritsuka felt his face go red as he thought about it, then he shook his head. "No, he's not."

"You're not mad are you? I came all this way to cheer you up. Look I even brought you a present."

"Present?"

Soubi reached in hi pocket and pulled out a small box. "Here."

Ritsuka stared at it for a moment. Then shook his head.

"I don't want it! Just go home!" Ritsuka snapped and he opened the door for Soubi to leave.

Soubi sighed setting the box on the bed, he walked over, stopping at the door where Ritsuka stood with his head down, tears falling from his face.

"Ritsuka, I don't think you should stay here anymore. If this movie, and your adoptive father are causing you this much stress, then isn't it better you just leave?"

"Just go Soubi," Ritsuka said tearfully.

Soubi looked over, placing his hand on the door. "Hhhmm…"

"What?"

"Your door, it locks from the outside."

"Ugh! Just get out!" Ritsuka spat pushing him out the door he closed it.

Soubi sighed putting his head on the other side of the door hearing Ritsuka cry.

"Ritsuka," Soubi whispered. "I just want you to be happy."

Suddenly the door flew open and the small boy came rushing out flinging his arms around Soubi's waist hugging him tightly. "I'm scared," he whispered.

"I know, I'll keep you safe Ritsuka," Soubi said softly reaching up petting Ritsuka's head softly (carefully avoiding his ears). You just don't touch another person's ears, not without permission anyway.

"You really do have to go, I'm supposed to be asleep," Ritsuka said pulling back after an embrace that seemed to last forever.

"I'm going. Goodbye Ritsuka," Soubi said.

"Bye."

* * *

The next day at breakfast Oshiro began to discuss the series with them.

"Faceless are the main antagonists in the show," Oshiro said.

"How are we supposed to tape Ritsuka without ears?" Yuiko asked. "I mean…is there like a cap he can wear hat will make his ears look gone?"

"No, he's going to loose them in the first episode. Imagine how epic it will be, I don't think anyone has actually filmed someone loosing their ears before," Oshiro said.

Ritsuka gagged on his breakfast upon hearing it.

…_he was to loose his ears? On camera!?_

* * *

**Sorry for not updating recently. I've been doing a lot of work around the house for my parents. Anywho here is the next chapter.**


	17. Kidnapped!

**I DO NOT OWN LOVELESS! ALL RIGHTS TO THIS STORY GO TO YUN KOUGA!**

**I have a key to my stories. Things in bold are my words. **_Italic words_** are thoughts people are thinking. If it's not known whose thinking it I'll explain.**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**

The next day at breakfast Oshiro began to discuss the series with them.

"Faceless are the main antagonists in the show," Oshiro said.

"How are we supposed to tape Ritsuka without ears?" Yuiko asked. "I mean…is there like a cap he can wear that will make his ears look gone?"

"No, he's going to loose them in the first episode. Imagine how epic it will be, I don't think anyone has actually filmed someone loosing their ears before," Oshiro said.

Ritsuka gagged on his breakfast upon hearing it.

…_he was to loose his ears? On camera!?_

"I'm going to what!?" Ritsuka said looking up.

"You heard me," Oshiro said. "Now hurry and finish, I want you to start practicing your lines."

With that Oshiro left the room and Yuiko turned to Ritsuka looking panic stricken. Yayoi for once seemed to be aware of what was going on. "Wait, isn't that illegal?"

"Probably," Yuiko said tearfully.

"So…what do we do then?"

"Nothing," Ritsuka said.

"Nothing!?" Yuiko gasped.

"What am I supposed to do; this guy is one of the most powerful people in the world, think of how much money he has!" Ritsuka said. "I can't do anything, it'll only cause more problems for us in the long run…"

"So…you're going to go through with it…"

"I don't have a choice Yuiko."

She suddenly got teary eyed and rushed pulling him into a tight hug holding him close and whining as though he just declared he was going off to war to save the two of them.

"Yuiko get off," Ritsuka said trying to pull her away, when he finally managed to he got up without finishing his meal and headed up stairs. He would have to (like Oshiro said) practice his lines. Ritsuka didn't know why he was giving in so easily, but the thought of what Oshiro was going to do seemed less scary than the thought of what Oshiro could do…

* * *

Soubi sat in the living room, where Kio, Seimei and he were all having a small get together. When he had arrived back home from seeing Ritsuka he had found Seimei's car in the driveway, and he and Kio were both too drunk to leave. So Seimei spent the night.

Now they were all eating some of Soubi's famous french toast and watching the first few episodes of loveless on tivo. It was fun for actors to watch the shows they stared in. Then they could point out things that regular viewers didn't know.

Seimei put it into slow motion when it got to the scene of Soubi and Ritsuka's first kiss, and laughed at Ritsuka's mini freak out where he attempted to run away.

"I'm tellin' ya look at his face, I bet over half of those emotions were real!" Seimei said.

"Yeah, I think he might have a little crush on you Soubi," Kio said jokingly.

"That would be nice," Soubi said.

"What do you mean by that?" Seimei asked.

"Oh!" Kio said grinning. "Soubi's suddenly turned pedophile on us, just like his character in the show."

Seimei looked up, scooting slightly farther away.

"I am not," Soubi said smiling. "Yes, I love Ritsuka, but it's not…that kind of love."

"Hell it isn't. How many times have you kissed him?"

Soubi leaned back looking up at the ceiling.

"Ah! He don't even know, he's lost count!" Kio said laughing.

"Wow, you are a pedophile. What are you doin' have thoughts like this about a child!? You know you can go to jail for that!" Seimei said in an as-a-matter-of-fact voice.

"Ritsuka is special," Soubi said. "I would never go farther than kissing. At least not until he's an adult."

"Hey I got this program on my laptop, that makes it so you can see what a person looks like grown up," Seimei said taking out his laptop from a bag by his chair. He set it on the table and loaded it up. "First we need a picture of Ritsuka, and well, the internet's loaded with them."

Indeed it was. He picked a simple picture from the choices and downloaded it to his computer. "Now we wait."

After a few seconds a new altered picture came up of a tall man about eighteen or nineteen years old, with flowing black hair, a dark trench coat, and eyes that had a sense of seriousness to them. All three men stared at the pic.

"Damn," Kio said. "If Ritsuka's going to look like that when he grows up, I think I'll get in on that!"

"You can find yourself someone else," Soubi said.

"I have," Kio said wrapping his arms around Soubi. "I've found you."

"Get off," Soubi said.

"I'll tell ya, Ritsuka's going to be a model when he gets older," Seimei said starring at the pic.

"Hey could you print one off for Soubi, he'd really like a copy of that," Kio said teasingly.

Soubi's phone began to ring, and he pulled it from his coat pocket and flipped it open. "A text," he said.

"Aw, speak of the devil," Kio said. "How's Ritsuka doin'?"

"It's not from Ritsuka."

"Then who?" Seimei asked.

"It's from Yuiko," Soubi said. His eyes widened as he read through the text. "That bastard!"

"Wha?" Seimei said looking at him he raised one eyebrow.

"What tell us!" Kio demanded.

"He's going to have Ritsuka loose his ears on camera."

"Ugh…how old is he again?" Seimei asked.

"Not old enough to be in that kind of a film, that's for sure," Kio snapped furiously.

"We have to do something," Soubi said.

"I have just the plan," Seimei said.

"What!?" Kio asked turning to Seimei looking fierce.

"It's risky, and…we might go to jail…"

* * *

Ritsuka, like the rest of them spent most of the day practicing their lines, and by the time it was time for bed they knew them by heart. Oshiro had them get to bed really early, so they would be well rested.

Ritsuka didn't think he would be able to sleep at all! But slowly and surely, he drifted off…until…

Ritsuka opened his eyes upon hearing a noise. When he opened his eyes he saw a figure standing over him, immediately he screamed but the dark figure before him covered his mouth immediately.

"Don't make a sound, or I'll kill you!"

He looked, and the hand that wasn't covering his mouth was holding a gun straight at his face.

Ritsuka laid as still as he could not wanting to do anything to cause him to attempt to shoot. The man wore a dark mask where only his eyes and mouth could be seen.

"Now," the man said. "Get up, you're coming with me, and don't make any noise."

With that he let go of Ritsuka's mouth who laid there stunned starring up at the guy, who still had the gun pointing at him. "Don't be scared," the man said leaning down he kissed Ritsuka's lips softly. He wasn't about to pull away, that might just cost him his life! The man stood up then, staring at him before holding the gun slightly higher. "C'mon!"

Ritsuka slowly pushed himself out of bed. He was dressed in a pair of white pajamas that were a size or two too large.

The man grabbed his upper arm holding the gun to Ritsuka's temple. "Let's go, and remember not a sound!"

With that he opened the door to Ritsuka's room and walked him out into the hall, where he noticed Yuiko and Yayoi being dragged from their rooms as well by two other men dressed from head to toe in black just like his own captor.

They led the children outside to the get away vehicle…

Ritsuka stared at it…a look of shock came over his face but it only lasted a second or two before he turned looking up at the man beside him who held Yuiko.

"So what is that Kio a BB gun?" Ritsuka asked.

"No, actually it's a squirt gun and— Aw, damn it!" Kio snapped from behind the mask. Ritsuka reached up and pulled his mask off.

"Yeah, I thought so!" he spat furiously. "What do you three think you're doing? Soubi!? Seimei!?"

"Damn, I thought we were so convincing," Kio said. "How did you know!?"

"What kind of kidnappers have a limo as their get-away car!?" Ritsuka asked glaring at him.

Soubi, Seimei and Kio had probably been rich most if not all of their lives, so traveling in a limo was the norm for them.

"Damn I guess that makes sense," Kio said. He notice a light flick on in a room upstairs, and he picked up Yuiko nearly throwing her in the car. "Time to go everyone in!"

"We're not going anywhere, what do you guys—" but before Ritsuka could protest any further he and Yayoi were both shoved into the back of the limo, and Seimei shouted for the limo driver to go.

The limo sped off the estate and onto main roads.

Kio, Soubi, and Seimei were taking off their masks and looking very pleased with themselves.

"What do you guys think you're doing!?"

"Kidnapping you of course," Kio said reaching into the mini bar on the limo and holding out three candy bars. "Chocolate anyone?"

"Yea!" Yuiko said grabbing one, and Yayoi took one as well. Though Ritsuka sat with his arms crossed glaring.

"Why are you kidnapping us?" he asked.

"To save you of course," Soubi said. "We're tired of the way he treats you three, and this wanting Ritsuka to loose his ears on camera was the last straw!"

"Yup, so we decided to kidnap you," Seimei said. "Trust me, we'll change your names, and hair and no one will even recognize you!"

"But I like being Yuiko," Yuiko said.

"Oh…well, we'll give you an even cuter name!" Seimei said trying to cheer her up.

Ritsuka turned looking out the window. He didn't ask anyone to try and save him…and…

He suddenly just remembered! "Damn it Soubi! Why did you kiss me!?"

Kio and Seimei who had been talking about something else, stopped to look at Soubi after this.

"I don't get to kiss you often Ritsuka," he said. "I'll take any chance I can get."

* * *

**I updated!**

**So, I have a problem. A lot of people lately leave comments saying that the ideas for my stories are awesome, yet my endings…(for lack of a better word) suck…**

**So, when endings come for stories I want lots of input. I can't improve in my writing unless I know what's good or bad. Also, since I want to be a writer someday, and the stories I have in mind will have romance scenes between boys and girls I'm going to try and improve them…because I know romance scenes are some of the hardest things to write (at least for me). Oh well, we'll see how it goes.**

**Reviews please!**


	18. Reward

**I DO NOT OWN LOVELESS! ALL RIGHTS TO THIS STORY GO TO YUN KOUGA!**

**I have a key to my stories. Things in bold are my words. **_Italic words_** are thoughts people are thinking. If it's not known whose thinking it I'll explain.**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN**

Soubi and the others took the kids to a hotel for the night. It felt like a mini party because they ordered drinks and pizza.

Yuiko upon finishing the last of her cola looked up smiling. "You guys are the best kidnappers ever!"

"How would you know?" Yayoi asked. "Who else have you been kidnapped by?"

"Well…um…no one…but I'm sure they're the best."

Seimei looked up smiling. "Damn right! We're the best at everything and don't you forget it!"

Kio grabbed the clicker and flicked on the news.

Immediately the picture that was on their first season box set, appeared beside the reporters head.

"According to reports," the man began looking serious. "The three child stars from the series Loveless have been kidnapped. Their adoptive father is offering a ten million dollar reward for their safe return."

"Holy shit!" Seimei gasped. "Ten million dollars, he must really want you back!"

"We kidnapped them thirty minutes ago! How did he get the media in on it so fast!?" Soubi said.

"Guys," Kio whined. "This is bad, do you realize how many people will be searching for the kids with_ that_ big of a reward!?"

"Yeah…man…maybe this wasn't such a good plan after all," Seimei said nervously.

Ritsuka who was lying on his stomach on top of the hotel bed rolled his eyes. _Some kidnappers they were_.

Soubi walked over to Ritsuka sitting on the bed beside him. "Anything that keeps Ritsuka and the other's safe isn't a bad idea."

"I guess it's a good thing we didn't let the hotel clerk see the kids after all," Kio said.

Soubi stood up taking out his cell phone.

"Where are you going?" Kio asked his gaze following him as Soubi headed towards the door.

"Never you mind," Soubi said as he left the hotel.

"Where is he going?" Yuiko asked.

"Maybe he's going to turn you three in, that is a rather large reward," Seimei said smiling.

"He is not!" Yuiko pouted hitting Seimei with her pillow.

* * *

Soubi didn't return until very late at night, and he sat down at the edge of Ritsuka's bed. All the kids were sleeping in the three beds, while Kio and Seimei slept on the floor.

Ritsuka felt his mattress move slightly, and he opened his eyes to find Soubi smiling at him.

"Sorry," he said. "I didn't mean to wake you."

"That's okay, where did you go?"

"For a walk, I needed some fresh air."

"…" Soubi was lying, Ritsuka could tell.

"No, Soubi. Really I wanna know."

Soubi smiled. "I was just preparing to this whole mess straightened out."

"By doing what?"

"I'm not sure yet, my friend has to call me back."

"Oh." Ritsuka looked down. Soubi could barely see him in the moonlight…_was he honestly falling for a child_?

"Why did you miss me?" Soubi asked.

"NO!"

"Shhh," Soubi said placing his hand under Ritsuka's chin, he leaned forward and kissed his forehead. "You'll wake everyone."

Ritsuka pulled away immediately. His face was red again. Soubi loved seeing Ritsuka's expression like this. Perhaps he actually was falling for him. Soubi shook his head. No. Ritsuka was a child. Having a relationship like that would be wrong…not to mention illegal.

Though his conscience was poking at the back of his mind saying, _Just how many times have you kissed him_?

"You…you need to stop doing that. I don't like you like that," Ritsuka said his face growing redder. This was a total lie and both Soubi and Ritsuka knew it. As much as Soubi like Ritsuka, he was certain Ritsuka liked him just a little bit more than he liked Ritsuka.

"I'll try to hold back then," Soubi said. "Did you like your present?"

"What present?"

"The one I gave you."

Ritsuka stared at him for a second, and then his eyes widened. "No…I never even opened it."

"Ah well, it wasn't important anyway," Soubi said. "Good night Ritsuka."

With that Soubi stood up and walked off into a part of the room where it was too dark to see. Ritsuka laid back down and closed his eyes. He was asleep sooner than he realized.

* * *

The next morning Soubi looked more cheerful than usual. He made them all breakfast, and had it set out so they were all woken up by the smell.

"What's that smell!?" Kio asked jumping up excitedly nearly stepping on Seimei as he rushed into the kitchen.

"That is pancakes, real maple syrup, and eggs," Soubi said.

"Yum! Thank you Soubi!" Kio said taking a seat at the table.

"Sweet!" Seimei said hurrying over. "C'mon kids get up, it's food time."

Yuiko and Yayoi rushed out of bed but Ritsuka stayed where he was. He was still tired so he laid back down. Not wanting Ritsuka to miss out Soubi brought him a plate.

"Here ya go," he said handing it to him.

Ritsuka glared over in his direction. "I'm not hungry."

"Alright then we can make out, right here in front of everyone," Soubi whispered so the others couldn't here as he sat on the edge of the bed.

All the others would have had to do to see them, would be to turn their heads. Ritsuka's face went red. "You wouldn't," he whispered back.

"Try me."

"…" Ritsuka sighed. "I think I'm hungry after all."

"Yeah, I think you are too," Soubi said grinning setting the plate in front of him and handing him a fork and knife. Ritsuka liked chopsticks more…but oh well. This was an American dish, so he would eat it with American utensils. Soubi walked back to the kitchen, and Ritsuka watched him go.

He wondered what origin Soubi was. He wasn't Japanese…his hair was far too blonde for that…

"So, what do we do now?" Yuiko asked sadly. "I mean…where do we go?"

"We'll be taking you back to Oshiro's place this afternoon," Soubi said before taking a bite of his food.

"WHA!?" Yuiko gasped. "You said we would have to change our identities and…and…"

"Everything will be fine, we're just waiting for a call from a friend of mine."

"A friend?" Kio said. "I'm right here."

"This may come as a surprise to you Kio, but I have more friends than just you, you know."

"Tsk, hand me a beer would ya?" Kio turned away looking pissed.

"So…we'll go back home, and Oshiro won't make Ritsuka loose his ears on TV?"

"Tsk," Ritsuka turned not wanting to listen to their conversation anymore. He turned on the TV, and started flipping through the channels.

"Hey our shows on!" Seimei said as he headed to the other room sitting on the floor right in front of the TV. "Oh how cool it's the last episode of the season! Aw, but it's only the ending."

Ritsuka stared at the TV.

It was snowing lightly, falling softly upon Soubi and his heads.

"A dream, Ritsuka. It was all a dream," Soubi assured him as they walked.

"I know that!" Ritsuka snapped.

They continued walking, and Ritsuka hung back a few steps. "Soubi…"

Soubi turned to look at him.

"If…If Seimei came back to life…If he ordered you to kill me…"

Surprise spread over Soubi's face.

"What would you do?"

Soubi looked crestfallen, "Seimei is dead."

"That's why I said, if!" Ritsuka snapped. "If Seimei ordered you to…Answer me Soubi! You'd kill me right!"

"Probably," Soubi stated simply.

"I knew it," Ritsuka said tearfully, and pushed past Soubi, but he was too quick for him. He grabbed Ritsuka's arm pulling him close. "What?"

Soubi held Ritsuka to him, despite his trying to pull away. "Let go of me!"

"That's not it! Listen to me!" Soubi said pleadingly.

"I don't want to listen to your excuses!"

He pulled Ritsuka even closer. "If such a day comes…I'll die first."

"Soubi."

"A life with you Ritsuka…To me that's…"

Ritsuka hugged him that time. "You idiot."

The ending song began to play, a smiling face in the background, and Soubi and Ritsuka's hands grasped together.

Ritsuka turned away from the TV.

"I sure didn't get much of a part in this season, oh hey," Seimei said pointing at the screen.

The credits of the final season had been minimized into as small screen in the top left hand corner. A reporter woman was sitting behind a desk.

"If you are as anxious to see what happens next as I am, then you'll be happy to know a new season will be airing shortly. It's been rumored that Ritsuka will loose his ears," the reporters face had gone red.

Ritsuka's face had gone red again.

"But…that will not happen unless the culprits who kidnapped our stars are caught. If anyone has any information on where those poor kids are please call the authorities," the woman said.

Ritsuka turned off the TV and went back to eating.

* * *

**HAPPY LATE TURKEY MURDER DAY!**

**Hope yours was fun!**


End file.
